


A Rare Night Off

by landcamera100



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landcamera100/pseuds/landcamera100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU. Jane and Maura are drawn together by fate. Will their chance encounter lead to romance or something more primal. FYI: This will get rather smutty as the story develops. First time posting here so go easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not owe Rizzoli & Isles. No copyright disrespect is intended. Merely paying homage to these lovely characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the close of a particularly grueling case Jane is rewarded with a weekend off.  Friday night saw Jane and the Boys celebrating at the Dirty Robber over beers.  Saturday she stayed in bed all day sleeping until she had to get up for Family dinner.  Sunday came and well Jane realized it had been far too long since she’d been out testing the waters at a Lesbian bar.

 

After years of trying to have relationships with men she has finally admitted to herself that it is not the attention of a man she craves.  Sure, men will catch her eye from time to time, but it is really a well dressed woman who sets her heart racing.

 

Dressed in her best fitting jeans, a white wife beater, her dressiest black boots and a black tuxedo style jacket she has never had the chance to wear, Jane eyeballs herself in front of the mirror.  She can’t decide if this is a good outfit or not. She knows fashion is her weak point.  “Get it together Rizzoli, it’s not like you actually have a date.”  She goads herself into leaving the mirror behind and heading for the door.

 

The bar is shockingly crowded for a Sunday night.  And much to Jane’s relief the under 30 crowd seems to be elsewhere. 

 

The bartender approaches, “We’re having a special on whiskey tonight.”

 

“No thanks, can I have a pint please?  Something Domestic.”  Jane turns her attention to her surroundings.  Ever the cop, she cases the joint, taking inventory of the patrons, exits and so on.  Always the multitasker, she is also seeing if anyone catches her eye.

 

“Nine bucks.”  The bartender says placing the pint down on the bar.

 

“Nine…” Jane digs her money out of her pocket, muttering to herself, “you have to be frickin kidding me.”  She puts a 10 on the bar and takes a sip.  “Ugh, it’s not even cold!”  She says to the retreating bartender.

 

“You want some ice cubes honey?!” 

 

Jane rolls her eyes and sneers at the bartenders back. 

 

‘Ok Rizzoli, you got your beer now play it cool.  This is no different than having a beer at the Robber.’

 

A stool frees up as she makes her way down the bar closer to the dance floor.  She slides in before someone else can take it.  She settles in and scans the dance floor for entertainment since there isn’t a TV with some sort of game being televised.  As if by some divine act of Fate the crowd parts and reveals the sexiest blonde Jane has ever seen.  She is out there moving to the rhythm, eyes closed, hips swaying and then it happens.  Her eyes open and lock right onto Jane’s.  Jane’s heart jumps into her stomach and a warmth washes over her.

 

Jane cannot decide what is sexier.  Is it the woman’s toned legs encased in black silk with a seam running up the back?  The four inch heels?  The leather skirt with the slit so far up the back…?  The corset showcasing her ample breasts?  The blazer is a nice touch too.  She finds herself wondering if there is a garter belt underneath it all.  This woman is like a modern day pin-up girl. 

 

When she is out on the dance floor nothing else matters for Maura.  She calls it her mind eraser.  If only she made it out more often.  She is totally in her element and lost in the music, relaxing as her body lets go of all its tension.  She is lost until she feels something, a disturbance in the Force.  She opens her eyes only to be met by the darkest brown orbs she has ever seen.  The woman is stunning.  Unruly black mane, strong jaw line, long limbs.  ‘Probably a model’ she thinks to herself.  Never one to back away from a challenge Maura begins to dance a little more seductively, never taking her eyes off of the Italian beauty.

 

‘Holy fuck!’ Jane feels a heat begin to burn at her core as this drop dead gorgeous woman dances for her.  She can hardly breathe.  This shit never happens to her.  Ever!  The blonde cracks a smile and Jane follows suit. 

 

Maura struts across the dance floor straight to Jane. 

 

“Hi.” Jane says thankful that her voice didn’t give away her nervousness.

 

“Hello.”  Maura says, her voice a little lower than usual. 

 

Jane finishes her beer, “You are quite the dancer.” 

 

Maura feels a shiver up her spine at the sound of Jane’s husky voice.  “Thank you, that’s very nice of you to say.”

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Yes, please.  A shot of Don Julio Blanco.”

 

“A tequila girl!”  Jane smiles and reveals her dimples.

 

“Helps lubricate me for dancing.”  Maura smiles wickedly knowing damn well her word choice had the desired effect.

 

‘Play it cool Rizzoli.’  Jane wishes she had a glass of ice water right now. Cool, confident and cocky Jane Rizzoli was coming unglued by a dancing woman.  Jane flags down the bartender, orders the tequila and two pints.

 

“I haven’t seen you here before.”  Maura says leaning in close to Jane’s ear to be heard over the loud dance music.

 

“I work crazy hours so it’s hard to get out.”  Jane puts her hand on the blondes arm and speaks close to her ear.

 

“Sounds like you have a demanding career.  I understand what that is like.  I don’t get out nearly as much as I want to.  It is safe to say I am married to my job.”  Maura purposely moves in closer allowing her lips to accidently (on purpose) brush against Jane’s earlobe.

 

Jane cannot stop the hitch in her breath.  Slowly Jane stands up, the women are an inch apart at best.  Maura looks up at Jane and is even more convinced that this woman is a model. 

 

Jane places her hands on Maura’s arms and leans down to be heard, “Please have a seat, your feet must be tired after dancing in those heels.”  Jane gives her a suave smile and moves around her so that she can sit.

 

Maura doesn’t dare ruin the moment or the act of kindness by revealing that her feet are just fine.  As she sits she catches Jane’s eyes on her bosom.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’m Jane.”  She is almost shouting over the music which seems to have gotten much louder.

 

“Sorry?  What?” 

 

Jane leans down putting one hand on the backrest of the stool, “I’m Jane.”

 

Maura takes advantage of the closeness, wrapping her fingers around Jane’s lapel and pulling her in closer. “Pleased to meet you Jane, I’m Maura.”

 

‘Well since we are getting flirty’ Jane gets playful.  “Nice to meet you Laura.”

 

Maura pulls her in again, “Maura, not Laura.”

 

Jane pulls away enough to give a confused look to Maura.

 

Maura pulls Jane in again, this time putting one hand on the back of Jane’s head and leaning in right to her ear.  “It’s Maura with an M, not Laura.”

 

Maura’s hot breath against Jane’s ear almost causes her knees to buckle.  Her nipples have hardened and she is thankful she wore a bra tonight.

 

Jane nods in affirmation, “Ahhhh, got it.”  She leans in to the blonde and tracing an M on the exposed flesh above her bosom, “Maura with an M.”

 

Maura’s eyes close at the sensation of Jane’s touch and her lips brushing her lobe.

 

Jane straightens up and realizes their drinks are sitting on the bar.  Perfect timing.  Jane reaches over and picks up a pint and Maura’s shot.  “Can I interest you in a wager?”  Jane raises one eyebrow and gives the blonde a crooked grin.

 

“I don’t know…What kind of wager?”  Maura is intrigued.

 

Jane hands her the shot glass, “Don’t drink it yet.”  She grabs her other pint and holds them both up.  “I bet you that I can drink these two pints before you can finish your shot.”

 

Maura gives her a look that lets her know she thinks she is crazy.  “So what do I get when I win?” 

 

“Whatever you want, you decide.”  Jane smiles.

 

“What do you get if you win?”  With curiosity piqued the blonde has to ask.

 

“If I win, you take me home with you.”  Jane throws caution to the wind.

 

“That sounds more like a prize for me.”  Her laugh is throaty.  “Ok, so when I win, you come home with me and have to do whatever it is I tell you.”

 

“Deal.”  Jane says putting a pint on the bar and offering her hand to Maura to shake.

 

Maura takes her hand and pulls her in close to speak into her ear for greater effect.  “I’m very serious about winning Jane.  When I get you home I am really going to need you to fuck me.  I hope you are up for it.”

 

Jane clenches her fist and feels her panties soak with her desire.  “That won’t be a problem Darlin’.”

 

Maura feels like a volcano has just erupted deep inside of her.

 

“Ok, there are a few simple rules.  You cannot touch my glass, I cannot touch your glass and our glasses must remain on the bar until I finish my first beer.”

 

“Sounds fair enough.”  Maura smiles and watches as Jane takes her first sip of beer.  She takes her time between sips.  “Take your time Jane, I would hate for you to not have room for that second beer.”

 

“Don’t you worry these long legs are hollow.”  Jane shows off her dimples again.  “Feel free to go off and dance if you want. “

 

“I think I will stick around and make sure you don’t cheat.”

 

Jane acts like she is deeply wounded.  “Ouch!”

 

After milking her beer for ten minutes she finally gets down to her last sip.  “Now once I put down this glass on the bar you can pick up your shot.”

 

Maura looks at her with anticipation.

 

Jane drains the liquid with a satisfied smile.  She moves closer to the bar and in one quick motion flips her pint glass upside down, putting it directly over Maura’s shot glass.

 

Maura’s mouth drops open, how could she have fallen for this!  “Very clever!  You got me.”  Maura shakes her head disappointed in herself.  “Does that mean I can’t have my shot now?”

 

Jane smiles at the blonde who is clearly beating herself up.  She lifts the glass and hands her the much deserved tequila.

 

“Ahhh thank you.”  Maura takes the shot and Jane’s free hand, “Come with me.”  She leads them off to a secluded dark corner.

 

Maura downs her shot and leans her back against the wall.  Jane puts down her beer that she has lost all interest in. 

 

Jane’s heart is pounding so hard against her chest she is certain anyone looking at her can see it.

 

Maura’s stomach is doing somersaults as if this were her first kiss.  She extends her arms enough to slip her fingers through the front belt loops of Jane’s jeans.   They lock eyes as Maura draws Jane in closer and closer, closing the gap.  As their hips touch it feels like a 1000 volts of electricity is being run through them.  Jane cups Maura’s face, slowly moving their lips closer and closer. 

 

They both jump when they feel the long series of vibrations between their hips.  Jane leans her forehead against Maura’s and mutters, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

“Sorry, it could be work.”  She slips her hand into her pocket and checks her phone.  Several missed calls and 4 text messages from Frost.  “Shit.”  She wasn’t getting good reception in here and she had a homicide to get to.  “I am so sorry its work, I have to go.”  Jane is squeezing her phone so tight her knuckles are white.

 

Maura tries to hide her confusion and disappointment and can’t help but wonder if she did something wrong. 

 

“A rain check?  Please?!”  Jane says trying not to be rude and run straight out the door.  Damn, she is whipped by her job. 

 

“Yes, I’d like that very much.  Now go before you get in trouble.”  Maura can see how conflicted Jane is. 

 

Jane kisses her forehead, “Thank you.”  And off she goes.

 

 

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Jane reaches her car she realizes something, “fuck!” She didn’t get Maura’s phone number. What an idiot. 

Maura downs another shot of tequila, chastising herself for not getting a last name or a phone number. Shit she doesn’t even know what Jane does for a living. Must be something important to be on call 24 hours a day. Definitely not a model. Maybe she’s a transplant surgeon. 

 

After two weeks of rigorous detective work Jane and Frost wrap up the case they caught the night she met Maura. Maura. Why is it she cannot shake this woman? In an effort to work out some of her frustration she has spent as much time as she could at the gym. Today is no different. When the last bit of paperwork was handed in she went downstairs to work it all out.

One her way home Jane remembers she needs to pick up some more of the fancy food Jo likes. She makes haste so that she can get home in time to order pizza before the game tonight. With dog food in hand she heads toward the register.

“Jane?!” A surprised and not so familiar voice sounds behind her.

Jane looks over her shoulder without really slowing down. That is until she sees Maura standing there looking stunning in tight yoga pants and a fitted track jacket. She skids to a stop, “Oh my god, Maura!” Her smile is huge and her dimples prominent.

“Judging by your smile you are glad to see me. I was worried that it was me who ran you off the other night.” Maura’s voice sounds like honey and velvet and Jane can feel her insides melting.

“I am so sorry about that. I have a horrible habit of running when work calls. I was on autopilot. Wasn’t until I got to my car that my brain caught up and realized I left a beautiful woman standing there alone. A woman whose last name and phone number I didn’t get. Please forgive me.” Jane smiles.

“I’ll think about it.” Maura is shockingly at ease with this woman who is practically a stranger. A woman whom she has not stopped thinking about. A woman she wants so badly to take her.

Jane chuckles at the playful banter. “How about you let me make it up to you tonight. Are you free for dinner?”

“I believe I can accommodate that request.” Maura smiles.

“Name the time and place. Oh! And before I forget.” Jane fumbles to get her phone out of her Red Sox sweatshirt pocket, “Phone number please.” Maura gives her the digits and Jane texts her with her information. “There, all set.” 

“Great, I will text you with the dinner information. So… you have a dog?” Maura motions to the bag of food Jane keeps shifting around.

“Yes, a sweet little mutt named Jo. What brings you here?”

“I needed to pick up a few things for Bass my Tortoise.” She prepares herself for the typical response but is pleasantly surprised by Jane.

“How cool! I am not surprised that you have an exotic pet like that, suits you.” Jane feels like a dork and is now painfully aware of how so must look, “I should get going, as you can see I am in desperate need of a shower.”

Maura eyes Jane from head to toe, “I think you look sexy.”

“Thank you.” Jane shifts nervously on her feet.

“I will see you a little later.” Maura smiles enjoying how nervous Jane seems.

“I look forward to it.”

 

Jane gets home and makes a mad dash around her apartment to get Jo walked and fed, herself into the shower and an outfit picked out. She doesn’t know how long she has so she has to be quick, granted she is not one of those women who takes hours to get ready.

She checks her phone when she is done with her shower. There are two text messages from Maura. The first one names the restaurant, time and address. The second is the one that sets Jane’s pulse on high.

I picked up a little something for dessert. Thought we could have it back at my place.

 

The ladies arrive at the same time from different directions. Jane’s swagger as she advances down the street makes Maura’s breath catch. Maura’s sashay as she works the sidewalk like a Paris runway makes Jane’s body come alive. 

As they meet Jane manages to find her voice and notices it’s a bit lower than normal. “You look…incredible.” She leans in and kisses her cheek.

“Thank you Jane. You are looking pretty incredible as well.” 

Not a bad compliment considering Jane has on a pair of dressy, for her, black trousers and a sleeveless v-neck shirt her Ma bought her to wear on a date. Little did she know it would be a date with a woman. Maura on the other hand really did look like a runway model in her Vivienne Westwood dress and Christian Louboutin shoes.

Jane opens the door for Maura, bringing a smile to the blonde. It was obvious that the act was second nature to Jane and not just ‘date behavior’. Manners like this always go a long way with Maura.

As they sat there sipping wine under the flickering light of the candle Maura couldn’t help but stare at Jane’s lips as she spoke. She wondered if Jane realized just how gorgeous she is. That with the right wardrobe and make up she would be melting hearts left and right. Instead she seemed blissfully unaware and that made her all the more alluring. The minimal eyeliner, a bit of mascara and some Chapstick that is all it took. Maura smiles to herself thinking about the Chapstick and how to Jane that is probably classified as lipstick.

They are on their second glass of wine by the time the appetizer is served. They seem to gravitate closer and closer as the minutes tick by. Once again being drawn together by some invisible force. 

“I am so glad we ran into each other today.” Jane says realizing that her hand is resting on Maura’s exposed thigh. ‘Damn, Italians! Always talking with their hands.’

Maura wipes her mouth with her napkin and hopes Jane did not notice her gasp at the contact. “Me too. Hopefully we can pick up where we left off last time.” The blonde cocks an eyebrow.

Jane allows her hand to travel along Maura’s thigh reveling in how soft and smooth her skin is. “I absolutely think that can be arranged.”

Maura bites her lip. “How about we skip dinner and head straight for dessert.”

Jane’s body lights on fire, a molten rush of lava flows from the base of her neck to her core. “I’m starving and if dessert is going to be as… involved as I imagine I am going to need fuel.”

Jane’s fingernails rake gently down Maura’s thigh before retreating to her fork to finish her appetizer. Maura feels goose bumps rise over her entire body. If she is going to have to wait for her dessert then she is going to make dinner as fun as possible.

She leans into Jane, allowing her a wonderful view down the top of her dress. Slowly her lips draw closer to her the brunette’s ear. The heat of Maura’s breath causing Jane to flush with desire. “I thought you should know something Jane.” She makes sure her lips brush Jane’s lobe for the next bit, “I’m not wearing any panties tonight.”

Jane’s heart skips a beat or five, her fingers grip her fork so hard she fears she may bend it. Her inner smartass comes out without even thinking about it. “How do I know I can trust that information?”

Maura’s right hand moves from Jane’s arm and disappears under the table. The breathy moan that fills Jane’s ear is almost more than she can handle. Maura’s hand reappears with her pointer finger extended and held for Jane’s inspection. As the light hits it just right she can see it is glistening wet. Jane’s heart is pounding and she can feel her pulse between her legs. Maura plays into it even more, seductively placing her fingertip in her mouth. Her full lips wrapping around her finger sucking her honey off of it.

“Mmmmmmm.” Maura says for effect when she is satisfied that her finger is good and clean. She smiles over at Jane who seems to be trying to catch her breath. “Believe me now?”

Jane just nods her head too turned on to speak for the moment. She sips her wine and rethinks skipping dinner. ‘Nah, I really am starving.’ 

 

¬¬¬¬¬Hope you don’t mind being teased. The next chapter we find the ladies engaged in some rather adult activities. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where did you park?” Maura asks as they emerge from the restaurant. The cool air doing them both a world of good. Too much wine. Too much hardcore flirting and teasing.

“I took the T. Seemed the smart thing to do since I knew I would be having a couple of drinks.” Jane says turning to face Maura.

“I took a cab for the same reason.” Maura chuckles, “Aren’t we the responsible adults.”

“Indeed. Question now is, cab or T?” 

“Definitely a cab.” Maura finds herself almost completely touching Jane with her entire body. 

Jane looks down into those hazel eyes swirling with desire and takes the blondes hand. “I need to do something.” Jane says over her shoulder to be heard as she leads them to a nearby alley next to the restaurant. “I have waited far too long to do this.” With one hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek she draws Maura in for their first kiss.

Jane’s lips melt on contact with Maura’s or so it seems. The only sound that can be heard are heartbeats, breathing and moans, the rest of the world truly drops away. Jane’s lips fully explore Maura’s. Kissing the top. Kissing the bottom. Caressing them gently with her bottom lip. Breath hot against Maura’s mouth. As Jane slowly introduces her tongue to this gorgeous woman she has to press them up against the wall for fear that her knees will give out without some support. 

Maura’s body has never felt this sensation before. It is as if she has a live wire in her mouth charging her entire body with current. The first touches of Jane’s lips to hers cause a tremor, the tongue gliding against her own makes her moan into Jane’s mouth. She feels pleased when she feels Jane’s fingers tighten their grip on her hip in reaction.

Jane slows the kiss as they both run out of air. “I have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you dancing Maura. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Maura moves her hand up to Jane’s face, her thumb caressing the smooth skin of her chiseled cheekbone, “We are in total agreement on that. I feel the same way.” She leans in and kisses Jane deeply receiving a moan of appreciation. “Take me home Jane.”

Jane groans with desire, grabs Maura by the hand and leads them to the nearest clear spot to hail a cab.

.xxx.

Thankfully the cab ride to Maura’s is short and they both manage to be on their best behavior. After all Jane should really avoid any acts of public indecency seeing as she is one of Boston’s Finest.

“Nice place you have.” Jane says as they walk up the path to the townhouse. 

“Thank you.” Maura smiles at her as she puts the key in the lock.

Normally Jane would be trying to figure out what Maura does for a living to afford such a grand home in Beacon Hill. However at the moment all she cares about is how she is going to get this woman undressed.

As Maura locks the door Jane presses up behind her, placing gentle kisses along her pulse point. Maura reaches around to pull Jane in closer. “Oh god Jane, that feels so good.”

Jane says nothing and moves her attention to Maura’s earlobe, sucking it into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. Maura moans and angles her head to allow Jane better access. Her fingers digging into Jane’s flesh. Jane’s mouth travels over the exposed bits of Maura’s shoulder as her hand glides down one very yoga toned leg. Remembering her date is commando this evening she decides to have some fun exploring. 

As Jane’s long and nimble fingers travel up along the inside of Maura’s thigh she can hardly stand it. “Jane.” The name escapes with a moan. She braces her hand against the front door so that her legs don’t give way on her.

A sense of urgency washes over Jane. She no longer wants to be gentle, slow, take her time. She is overcome by a very primal desire, one that she has never felt before. Her teeth dig into the tender flesh of Maura’s neck. Jane moves to her ear, nipping the lobe and growls into her ear, “I need to taste you Maura.”

“Oh god yes! Take me Jane.” 

And with those words Jane’s fingers plunge deep into Maura’s slick velvety walls. “Oh fuck you feel so good.”

Maura’s moan is shaky, her hand grabs at the doorframe, her head tilts back toward Jane. Their kiss is frenetic as they moan into one another. Jane removes her come soaked fingers offering them up to Maura’s eager mouth. The sensation of the blonde sucking and licking her fingers almost brings Jane to climax. She turns Maura around and kisses her. Tasting Maura’s sweet nectar for the first time as she sucks it off of her tongue. “Mmmmm so good.”

Jans breaks away and gets down on her knees. She looks up at Maura with a wicked grin. Maura is lost in the tar black eyes of the Italian beauty kneeling before her. Jane bites her bottom lip and slowly pushes Maura’s dress up to her waist. With visual confirmation she can now say with 100 percent certainty Maura is in fact commando tonight. The honey blonde landing strip at eye level proves her point. 

Jane wraps her hand around Maura’s left thigh, “May I?” She asks looking up at the hazel eyed beauty. Maura shifts her weight and Jane places the leg over her shoulder. 

The smell of Maura’s sex is intoxicating to Jane. As she leans in closer she inhales deeply letting the scent take over her senses. 

Jane allows her tongue to gently glide over Maura’s erect clitoris. The touch is so light that Maura isn’t even sure if she feels anything and yet at the same time she feels more than she ever has with any lover. With each pass of her tongue Jane allows a little more pressure. And with each pass she gets more of a taste of Maura. She is sweet and savory and Jane knows she is ruined for anyone else.

Her fingers find their way one at a time into Maura’s tightness. Every contraction around Jane’s fingers causes a skipped beat of her heart. Her lips wrap gently around the rock hard nub she has been swirling her tongue around. She begins to work it with her entire mouth causing Maura’s hips to buck up against her face. The blondes strong hands take hold of Jane’s head holding her in place as she moans and curses and mutters Jane’s name. As the come slicked walls begin to swell and give away the impending climax Jane curls her fingers up and into the magical G spot.

Maura’s breath catches and her breathing stops for a second, “Oh fuck, yes!” She hisses out, fingers gripping handfuls of hair. Her hips grinding against Jane’s mouth, the vibrations from Jane’s moans increasing Maura’s pleasure.

Maura’s walls tighten and trap Jane’s fingers, rendering it impossible to move them as her climax wracks her body. Her head tilted back against the door, breathing stopped, voice gone, fists frozen in a death grip holding Jane’s hair hostage. The peak hits, a strangled cry of “Fuck Jane!” sneaks through, followed by a gasp for air, the loosening of the fists and the relaxing of all muscles.

Jane collapses on to her butt giving her poor knees a much needed break. Her face is coated with Maura’s arousal and she smiles to herself. Her right hand rests on Maura’s leg as not to lose all contact.

“My god Jane…” Maura is trying very hard to catch her breath. “That was incredibly intense.”

“Yes Ma’am it was.” Jane leans forward and kisses her leg, looking up with a smile.

Maura can no longer stand so she joins Jane on the floor, straddling her lap. She rests her arms on Jane’s shoulders giving her a sexy exhausted smile. “Don’t forget, we still have dessert.” Maura leans in and kisses Jane deeply, enjoying the taste of her come on the other woman. 

“You mean that wasn’t dessert?” Jane’s voice is husky with desire.

Maura gives her a wicked grin and a little tilt of her head, “Nope.”

“Well, quit holding out on me.”

“Hey, you’re the one who barely waited for me to shut the door.” Maura teases. 

“I don’t remember hearing you protest.”

Maura smiles, pleased with the playful banter they seem to come by naturally. “I don’t believe I did.”

“Ok, so where’s this dessert?”

“You’ll see.” Maura leans in and runs her tongue along the pulse point of Jane’s neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a reminder that this is a rated M story. I do not wish to offend anyone’s delicate sensibilities. This chapter does contain sexually explicit material and language, if that is not your cup of tea you should not read it. ~ thanks and enjoy

 

“I need some water, what about you?” Maura smiles breaking their long and languid kiss.

“Yes, please.” Jane’s deep voice rumbles.

Maura get’s up as gracefully as she can manage in heels and a dress that is bunched up around her waist. Once steady on her feet she pulls down the material to make herself decent, at least for the moment.

“Where might I find your bathroom?” Jane asks standing up.

Maura grins and points, “Right down at the end of the hall.” Finally her plan will go into action.

Maura makes quick work of getting them each a glass of ice water. She can’t fight the giant smile on her face or how dumbfounded she is at how tonight is going. She has never been so at ease with anyone ever before in her life. She has always been a loner and when she does take a lover they never have a true connection. It is purely out of sexual need that she selects someone. Jane is different. One look at her and she felt it. Her body was instantly drawn to Jane’s. It was as if every moment of her life prior to that one was leading her to right then and there. All roads led to Jane. Is that really possible?

Jane finds her way down the hall, taking in the photographs and art that line it. Smiling like a schoolgirl to the point that her cheeks feel sore. How did she come to be in this fancy house with the hottest woman on the planet? A woman she just made come and come hard too. Yeh, she’s a little proud of that fact. As well she should be since her experience with woman is minimal at best. She cannot get over how alive her body feels. No one has ever made her feel like this. Whatever it is she is going to enjoy every moment she feels this way.

Jane’s eyes squint as the bathroom light flicks on. She catches her reflection in the mirror and shakes her head with a smile. Her hair is a wild mess and her eye makeup is a little smudged. As she leans in with her hands against the countertop staring into the mirror she likes the look. It’s kind of sexy. Messy sex hair and now smoky looking eye makeup. She smiles at herself and decides not to fix a thing.

As she moves her hand knocks against something. She looks down and sees a rectangular black box with a note on it. Her name is written in the most beautiful script. She opens the note.

Jane,   
Hope you like this dessert.  
M.

Jane’s eyes go wide when she opens the box. “Wow!” She smiles.

Maura’s heart is racing waiting for Jane to come back to the room. She is hoping beyond hope that she read Jane right and that the surprise she got her is ok.

“Ready for dessert?!” Jane says as she emerges into the living room. 

Maura’s mouth drops open at the glorious sight before her. Jane standing there in nothing but a strap-on, her tan skin glowing, her taut abs, chest rising and falling with each breath. Maura has never in all her life seen a more beautiful woman.

“You are… you’re…breathtaking.” Her voice is deep and barely above a whisper.

Never one to be very good with a compliment, “You my dear are the breathtaking one.” Jane approaches Maura who is standing in the middle of the living room in her Louboutin heels and purple and black Agent Provocateur bra. She absentmindedly tosses her dress onto the closest piece of furniture.

Maura takes a few steps toward Jane closing the gap. Their lips collide and hands begin to explore wildly. The sensation of the dildo pressing against her is almost more than Maura can bear. She feels her growing wetness begin to slick her inner thigh. Jane’s teeth gnash into the tender flash of her neck pushing her over the edge. She makes her way to Jane’s ear and rasps into it, “Jane, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Jane’s breath catches at the words and a fire burns brightly through her entire body. Before she can do anything Maura grabs her face and locks their eyes together. “I trust you Jane. You can do whatever you want to me.” Maura kisses her deeply. “Make me yours…please.”

Deep within Jane an untapped desire is ignited. She turns Maura around and unclasps her bra. Her hands immediately take purchase on those amazing alabaster orbs, rolling the hard nips between her fingers. Jane kisses her way up Maura’s neck, stopping to suck her earlobe deep into her mouth. “Bend over the chair.” Jane commands and Maura willingly compiles.

Tanned agile fingers work the flesh of the perfectly toned posterior offered before her. She tests the waters and gives Maura’s ass a smack that is somewhere between light and hard. Maura jolts forward and gasps loudly, clearly taken by surprise. She looks back over her shoulder and smiles. Jane delivers the same treatment to the other cheek and Maura lets out a moan. Two fingers find their way deep inside of Maura as Jane continues to alternate blows to her ass. 

Maura’s constant moaning is driving Jane mad with desire. When she is satisfied that the blonde is good and worked up she places the head of the dildo right where it needs to be when she removes her fingers. Without missing a beat she slowly pushes all the way into Maura’s dripping wet core. 

“Fuck”, the word is long and drawn out as it spills from Maura’s lips.

Jane takes hold of her slender hips and slowly works her way in and out. Their rhythm builds, they move together on pure instinct, the sensation of Jane’s cock filling her is pushing Maura closer and closer to the edge.

Every time Jane is deep inside and Maura grinds her hips back against her she feels herself close to coming. She leans over, staying deep and moving her hips into Maura. She tangles her hand into Maura’s golden locks, pulling her back to meet her mouth. “Play with your clit, Maura.”

Maura can only moan as she complies with the command. She doesn’t ever remember being this hard or sensitive before. “Oh fuck, Jane!” As her skilled fingers circle the bundle of oversensitive nerves she knows she is about to crash head first into a deep orgasm. Her free hand steadies her as best it can gripping onto the arm of the chair, holding on for dear life.

Jane can feel the tremor that is running through Maura with the first touches to her clit. She reaches around with her free hand to caress Maura’s breasts. Her other hand remains entangled in Maura’s mane giving gentle tugs here and there. She feels the body under her begin to tense. Jane runs her tongue along the blonde’s earlobe and rumbles into her ear, “Let go for me.”

Maura gasps and let’s that sexy voice push her right off the cliff and into the deepest orgasm she has ever shared with another person. Wave after wave rips through her, building and crashing but not letting her go. Everything stops except the deep penetrating current drilling from her core outward. 

“Breathe, Maura.” A voice pulls her back and she tries to listen. It takes a few more seconds for her lungs to connect with her brain and take that much needed breath. She collapses into the chair, never more thankful for a piece of furniture than at that moment. Jane is dislodged and standing there looking down at the trembling woman. She removes the strap-on. Lifting Maura, she slides into the chair and places the spent woman on her lap. As another aftershock blasts through her Jane wraps her long arms around the smaller woman, holding her close.

Maura rests her head against Jane’s shoulder and before Jane knows it the object of her desire is passed out. It only lasts for 5 minutes and she is back to life. Maura looks at her with a sleepy satisfied smile, “Hi.”

“Hi. How did you like your dessert?” Jane smiles big revealing those adorable dimples.

“Loved it,” she kisses Jane, “Thank you!!”

“My pleasure.” 

“Actually, we need to do something about your pleasure. More specifically, I need to do something about your pleasure.” She gives her a wicked grin. “It’s two – zero right now, we need to even the playing field.”

“If you insist.” 

“I do.” Maura kisses her passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura gets up from Jane’s lap, smiling down at the Italian beauty she offers her hand to Jane. “Come with me please.” Her voice is beyond sultry and causes Jane’s clit to twitch.

Maura leads them up the stairs to her bedroom where she places Jane on the bed, quickly taking her place straddling Jane. Slowly she runs her skilled fingers along the flesh of Jane’s abdomen. The slight scrap of the nails against her hyper sensitive flesh causes Jane to tremble. When Maura’s fingers move over the mounds of her breasts she feels her thighs slick with wetness. Jane bites her lip and looks at Maura willing her to make eye contact. As if on cue the blondes gaze moves from her exploring hands to Jane’s eyes.

Maura’s heart melts looking into those big brown eyes that are so wide. She tilts her head, “You ok?”

Jane nods her head, but truth be told she is scared shitless. She feels completely powerless but the best possible way. She half expects to open her eyes and find herself alone having just dreamt the entire thing. She is coming completely unhinged physically and mentally. 

Jane finds her voice, “I’ve never done this before. I mean no woman has ever… I’m kinda new to this and none of my dates have gone this far.”

Maura suddenly feels like the luckiest woman on the planet being the one to chart this territory for the first time. “Are you ok with this?”

Jane smiles and nods fervently, “Very.” She licks her lips, “It’s just really intense.” Her voice cracks and she swallows hard. 

Maura smoothes Jane’s hair back from her face, “For me too, Jane.” Leaning down she places a gentle kiss on Jane’s lips, slowly introducing her tongue. Jane’s fingers dig into the blondes hips. Maura moves her mouth kissing her way up her neck stopping at her ear, “Tell me what you want Jane.” 

“Everything.”

Who knew that one simple word could pull such a deep moan out? The sound of Maura’s moan rocks Jane to her core.

Very slowly Maura inches her way down Jane’s lanky frame. Her tongue and lips taking turns traveling along the smooth tanned skin. Placing the occasional nip here and there. Her fingers have teased their way up and down Jane’s thigh more than enough. Maura positions herself against her hand and drives herself deep inside of Jane.

“Oooooooh fuck, Maura.” Her name comes out as a moan as Jane’s eyes open and lock on the hazel ones before her.

Maura begins to rock her hips in rhythm with the thrusting of her fingers. Jane responds in kind bucking her hips up and down, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed underneath her. The intensity of their locked eyes and Maura’s capable fingers is pushing Jane toward the abyss. 

Jane’s release is quick and very deep. Her back arches so far off the bed she is practically doing a backbend. She collapses into a panting heap, “Holy shit, Maura.” Her right hand covers her eyes and she tries to get her bearings. 

Maura moves her way down between Jane’s legs almost undetected. Jane comes back to earth when she feels her leg being placed over the blondes shoulder. Looking down and seeing Maura between her legs makes her heart race. In her mind Wreckless Eric’s Whole Wide World starts playing and she smiles. With a cock of her eyebrow and a wicked smile Maura dips her head down to get to work on pleasuring Jane with the intent of doing it better than anyone ever has.

Upon first contact Maura’s tongue feels like it is burning from the heat radiating from Jane’s dripping wet pussy. She tastes earthy and warm with a hint of sweetness that lingers on the tongue. Maura’s licks are light as a feather, just barely there. After an eternity of that her tongue begins a pattern of running up between Jane’s engorged folds, swirling around her clit and back down. 

Jane’s moans are deep and guttural signaling Maura that she is on the right path. If she needed more evidence the way Jane is grinding her hips up into her willing mouth is a good indicator as well. She grabs Jane’s ass and holds it up off the bed allowing her the access she needs to thrust her tongue deep into Jane’s core. 

Jane growls, “Fuck! Oh my god you feel amazing.”

Maura’s fingers stimulate Jane’s clit as her tongue fucks her into another orgasm. “Maura…oh god I’m going to come.”

Maura pulls her tongue out and stops all movement of her fingers, she is not ready for Jane to climax yet. 

“What?” Jane leans up to look at Maura, “Why’d you stop?”

Jane sees the sparkle in the blonde’s eyes as she gives her a mischievous grin before she leans back in. The sight of Maura’s tongue stroking over her clit as she stares deep into the wanton eyes of her lover makes Jane’s spine burn. She has never felt more alive in her life, never has anyone made her body feel this way. The lustful look in those hazel eyes is electrifying. This gorgeous woman moaning, tasting, licking, fucking her. Wanting her. 

Maura breaks free from Jane’s glorious pussy unable to fight the urge to kiss her any longer. Maura’s thigh presses into Jane’s core as their lips lock. The kiss is deep, languid, so beyond what a first time together should ever be. All logic evades Maura when it comes to this encounter. She cannot comprehend why it is that she is unable to get enough of this woman. And there is no way for her to rationalize how it is after their brief time together she never wants to let her go.

Maura quickly kisses her way back down Jane’s torso, her tongue taking extra care pleasuring the rigid nipples. Jane’s eyes roll back into her head when Maura’s skilled mouth makes contact with her clit again. She gives it the same attention and passion that she just used kissing her. The sensation is out of this world causing Jane to lose control of her hips. With both legs over Maura’s shoulders her ass is no longer on the bed as her hips circle a pattern against that beautiful mouth.

The final nail in the coffin is the strong tapered fingers that slip in and curl to tap against the G-spot Jane never knew she had. Her eyes open in shock at the intense sensation the contact provides. She gasps for air and words.

“Jesus, Maura… what are you…doing…to…me….” Jane’s words are strangled with the orgasm that is starting to grip her.

She feels herself being pulled into herself like an elastic band, tighter, impossibly tighter. Muscles so rigid. Little gasps of air in. Eyes shut. Jaw clenched. Long fingers pressing against the head between her legs. A white hot blast begins to explode deep within her sending a ripple effect across her entire body.

Maura’s free hand rests on Jane’s heart trying to ground her. She drums her fingers against the still chest hoping to remind her to breathe. As the one hand tries to soothe Jane, the other is still coaxing a deep orgasm out of her with the aid of her mouth.

Jane jolts up off the bed with a gasp of air sounding like she has just broke the surface after taking a deep dive underwater. “Oh God!!!! Fuck…. Oh fuck…. Oh my God, Maura, fuck….. please, stop. No more, no more. Fuck!” 

Maura halts her efforts and sits up in front of Jane settling between her legs wrapping hers around the lanky stud. She moves the curtain of hair that has hidden Jane’s face and sees the silent tears that steak down her cheeks. She lifts Jane’s chin encouraging her to make eye contact. She gives a gentle smile to the brunette, gently wiping a tear away with her thumb.

Jane smiles shyly, “What did you do to me?” 

Maura smiles as her heart swells looking at this suddenly fragile and beautiful woman. “I gave you an orgasm.” She teases.

“Oh yeah? That’s what you call that? Hm.” Jane clears her throat, “Guess I haven’t ever had one before then, because that…” She gestures wildly with her arms, “has never happened before!”

Maura can’t help her now beaming smile. “So does that mean my chances are pretty good for a second date?”

Jane laughs thankful for the break to the intensity, “Well, you have to ask properly. I am a lady after all.”

“Well, yes naturally.” Maura clears her throat for dramatic effect. “Jane, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me on Wednesday evening?”

“I will have to check my calendar and get back to you.” She arches her eyebrow playfully and shows off her dimples.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of Jane’s boots clomping into the bullpen pulls Frost’s attention from the computer screen to his partner. Despite the early hour on a Sunday Jane appears to be smiling. Knowing what Jane had planned last night causes Frost to grin. He is fairly certain that when she removes her sunglasses he will see eyes that did not get much sleep.

“Good date?” He asks as Jane sinks into her chair sipping her steaming hot coffee.

“The best.” She smiles wider than wide, “I think I just met the woman I am going to marry.” She and Frost both freeze and stare at each other. “Did I just say that?”

“Um yeah! Yeah you did.”

“Wow, I didn’t even know I was thinking that.” Jane shakes her head in complete disbelief. She decides that she is not going to fight anything regarding Maura. For once in her life she is going to make herself feel what she is feeling and deal with it.

“She must be someone pretty special. I’m happy for you Jane.” Frost says with all sincerity.

“Thanks.” She smiles at him and confesses. “I haven’t told her I’m a cop yet. I’m scared to! That is usually when they run. What if she runs Frost?” 

Looking into Jane’s eyes Frost sees a look he has never encountered. He can’t ever remember seeing Jane look vulnerable. “Jane, if she runs then she isn’t the one for you. Besides you still don’t know what she does either. She might do something you don’t like. Or she might be a Yankees fan!”

Jane gasps in mock horror, “Bite your tongue!”

.xxx.

Three hours and two cups of coffee into her paperwork filled work day Jane needs a break and some food. She grabs a sandwich from the corner deli and heads to her favorite park bench to enjoy it. The fresh air and sunlight will do her some good. She settles into her spot tearing into her food, not realizing how hungry she was. She smiles to herself remembering how she hasn’t eaten since burning off all those calories last night.

The vibrations of her phone pull her from her daydream, out of reflex she unclips it without missing a beat. It’s a text from her Ma. Also missed ones from Frankie and Maura. Her cheeks hurt from the giant smile that breaks out seeing the blonde’s name.

From her Ma: Don’t forget family dinner at 6! Love you!

From Frankie: Where r u? My shift just ended and u aren’t here. Catch a case? Need help? C u tonite?  
She replies: No case, eating lunch. C u later!

From Maura: Hard to stop thinking about you when my lips still feel your kiss. Hope work isn’t too bad considering you got no sleep. ; )

Jane feels a surge of wetness between her legs and a burning sensation in her chest. She replies, I still feel u everywhere!! : ) 

Maura smiles when her phone vibrates, she looks at the screen beaming. Replying, That reminds me, thanks for the reminder of you when I sit. Those glorious smacks were harder than I realized.

Jane almost chokes on her sandwich when she reads that. Sorry about that : )

I’m not!! It was incredibly sexy and a huge turn on. I hope you will do it again sometime. Maura presses her thighs together trying to contain the growing tension between her legs.

A moan slips out reading that and Jane quickly looks around to see if anyone is within earshot. It could maybe possibly definitely happen again. ; ) U r very distracting!! Time for me to get back to work. Looking forward to Wednesday.

.xxx.

“Janie!” Angela Rizzoli hollers from inside the café as she sees her daughter rushing toward the exit.

Jane mutters to herself as she turns back around. She had so hoped her Ma would’ve been gone by now. “What’s up Ma?” Jane tries not to sound annoyed.

“What, can’t a Mother say hello to her baby girl when she hasn’t seen her all day?” Angela wipes down a nearby table.

“Hello.” Jane says knowing that won’t free her of this conversation.

“Where are you rushing off to? Might you have a date tonight?” 

“Several actually. Six o’clock drinks with a doctor, seven o’clock more drinks, but with a lawyer. And then, then I am having dinner with one of the guys from the Red Sox.” There is no way Jane is ready to have a conversation in the middle of the café at work about her date with a woman.

Her mother shakes her head, “Janie honey, you need to work on your attitude.” She hits Jane with her towel.

“Nice Ma! How many tables you wipe down with that thing?!” She wipes her hand along her arm.

“Oh hush.”

“I gotta go Ma.” 

“Have fun tonight.” Angela gives her a smile that makes Jane wonder if she knows about Maura. No time to find out now, she has to get ready.

.xxx.

Freshly showered, shaved, scrubbed and brushed Jane is satisfied with her grooming efforts and heads into her room to get dressed. She has selected deep red corduroy pants, a fitted black button up and her leather jacket. Maura said to dress casual. However to Jane that is a bit tricky. To her casual is sweats and her BPD t-shirt or old jeans and her BPD t-shirt. Factoring in what she has seen Maura wear and her fancy house Jane deduces that their definitions of casual are probably drastically different. She hopes this will be suitable. 

Meanwhile several miles away an uncharacteristically nervous Maura Isles is rejecting outfit after outfit. She sits on the edge of the ottoman in her massive walk in closet resting her head in her hands. She sits up, closes her eyes and takes some deep cleansing breaths. As she meditates on an outfit to wear it comes to her. “Oh!” She says like an excited schoolgirl with a spirited clap of her hands. She quickly slips out of her black lace La Perla set exchanging it for a pale pink lace set that is equally sexy. She knows she is running out of time and is quick to get into her light grey jeans and pale grey sleeveless silk top. She finishes the outfit off with Alexander McQueen heels and a satisfied smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane’s wicked case of the butterflies is trying to get the best of her. Her palms are sweating, her breathing shallow and her poor tummy is tied up in knots. The last time she remembers feeling this way was when she had to get up and make a speech at a class assembly in Sixth grade. She is hoping that the end result is not the same. She would hate to cover Maura’s shoes in vomit like she did to Tony Deluca.

As she walks up the sidewalk to the house she frantically makes one last attempt to wipe all of the sweat from her palms. Deep cleansing breaths. In through her nose. Out through her mouth. Repeat. She learned that one from the Department head shrinker she had to see after Hoyt. 

Nervous fingers extend and press in the doorbell as Jane shifts her weight from foot to foot. 

Maura is so quick to open the door that Jane is certain she must’ve been standing on the other side waiting for her. Her smile is electric and her eyes are sparkling. Her blonde hair looking expertly tousled and insanely sexy. “Hi!”

“Hi!” Jane’s butterflies vanish the moment she sees the Maura. She gets caught up staring at the gorgeous hazel eyed woman, shaking her head to bring her back into reality, “These are for you.” She extends her arm offering out the bouquet.

“Jane…these are beautiful!” Maura’s voice is so gentle, almost shocked sounding. She cannot take her eyes off of the small bouquet that contains the most gorgeous purple orchid she has ever seen. “It’s perfect, thank you.” Her eyes look up into Jane’s before she leans in to place a gentle thank you kiss on her lips.

“I thought the purple was a good color for you.” 

Maura smiles to herself, little does Jane know that it happens to her favorite color. And another little known fact, one that she is not going to share with her, no one has ever brought her flowers before. That alone has her heart beating in a whole new way. “It is! And this was very thoughtful. Please come in.” Maura moves out of the way and let’s Jane enter her home. She can’t help but notice the smell of lavender emanating off the brunette. “Let me get these in some water and then we can get going.” She moves toward the kitchen and Jane follows.

“So, what is on the schedule this evening?” Jane leans against the counter watching Maura float around the kitchen.

“I was thinking we could go to the North End. Have you eaten at Giacomo’s?” Maura looks over her shoulder while the vase fills with water.

“No I haven’t. Going out to Italian restaurants is kind of frowned upon in my family. Well specifically by my Ma. She takes it as a personal insult if we go out for Italian.” Jane chuckles picturing all the times her Mother has gotten on her for eating Italian food out.

“Oh.” Maura tries to hide her disappointment, “We can go somewhere else. I would hate to offend your Mother, especially since I have not met her. It would be a terrible first impression.”

Jane reaches across the counter placing a gentle hand over Maura’s. “I would love nothing more than to go to the North End to have Italian food with you. What my Ma doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Jane flashes her best dimpled smile. “We could go to Burger King for dinner and I would be happy. I am in it for the pleasure of your company, the food selection is secondary.”

Maura squeezes Jane’s hand and smiles, “I hope you won’t be disappointed Jane, but you should know that I don’t eat fast food. You shouldn’t either, it is really unhealthy.”

Jane laughs, “Out of everything I said, that’s what you comment on?”

Maura tilts her head, “Yes, I thought it was worth addressing.”

Jane walks around the counter closing the gap between them. Her hands finding Maura’s, “You look incredible by the way. Very sexy.” Her right dimple appears.

“Thank you, Jane.” Her voice dipping an octave as Jane’s lips move closer to hers. “You look amazing this evening.”

Their lips brush together, just a whisper of a kiss. Maura teases Jane’s lips dragging her full bottom lip against them. Jane’s hands move up to the nape of Maura’s neck pulling her closer, taking that full bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it gently as the tip of her tongue flicks over it. Maura’s fingers press deeply into Jane’s lower back. They end the kiss before they begin something they cannot finish.

“Dinner.” Jane exhales lost in the darkening hazel eyes before her.

“Yes, dinner.” Maura clears her throat and grabs her clutch and blazer.

.xxx.

“So…” Maura starts as they sip their wine. Jane braces herself, here it comes. “Tell me about yourself Jane.” Maura smiles big, “We seemed to have skipped the whole getting to know each other part.”

Jane dips her head down and looks into her glass of wine. “We did, didn’t we?” She looks up with a smile. “I propose that we get to know one another, the real us, if you will, without disclosing what we do for a living just yet.” It’s worth a shot.

Maura looks at her confused, “Really? What is your theory behind that?”

Jane has given this idea a lot of thought and hopes she can make a good case. “I think we all have preconceived notions about people based on the jobs they have. And because of that I think we can unfairly prejudge people. For example if I told you I was a tollbooth clerk on the Mass Pike, you might think differently of me. Or if I worked selling programs and beer at Fenway.”

“Jane, I’m not a judgmental person. And if you are ashamed of what you do for a living…”

Jane cuts her off, “I am very proud of how I make my living. But I want you to get to know the real me first.”

Maura is a little conflicted about this, but she does have a point. She certainly has come across people who judge her based on her job. “Ok, so we will save talking about our jobs for another time.” Maura leans forward and whispers, Its ok with me if you are in the CIA and can’t talk about it.”

Jane laughs, “Oh darn you guessed!” 

“Well let’s hear it then Agent Jane, life story. Go!” Maura almost doesn’t recognize herself, she never talks like this. She is never this at ease with anyone. The only other living thing she is relaxed around is Bass.

“Yes Ma’am! Hi, my name is Jane, I was born and raised in Boston. I enjoy playing sports and watching any game with a team from Boston playing. I have two brothers, I am the oldest. My parents are recently divorced after 30+ years of marriage. My Pop had a total post-mid life crisis and split. Left my Ma with nothing, no house, no money. A real class act. So he is off in Florida and I want nothing to do with him until he apologizes to our entire family.”

“Oh Jane, I am sorry to hear that. It must be very difficult to see that happen to your Mother. How is she doing?”

“She’s doing ok, she got a job working in a café which is perfect for her. She gets to cook and talk to customers all day. Two things my Ma loves doing!” 

“That’s great. Sounds like a nice new beginning for her.”

“It is. And she is great even though she drives me crazy! My Ma is, let’s see how do I put this politely? She is a meddler. Her sole purpose in life seems to be getting me married off to a doctor or a lawyer.” 

Maura almost chokes on her wine. “That’s because she loves you.” She takes a bite of the Calamari they are sharing. “Does she know that you are interested in pursuing a relationship with a woman?”

“We haven’t exactly had that talk yet. Soon, very soon. My guess is it will not come as a shock to her.”

“Ok, your turn. Spill it!” Jane pops a piece of Calamari in her mouth.

Maura takes a sip of wine and opens up to someone who isn’t being paid for it, for the first time ever, “Hm, where to start? I am an only child. I have adoptive parents that I rarely see. I was shipped off to Swiss boarding school at an early age. I am fluent in four languages. My parents are wealthy and as you may have guessed based on my home some of that money has come to me as well. I do pride myself on making my own money and not taking theirs. I am not some spoiled rich girl, that’s important to know. I didn’t ask for what they gave me, they gave it to me out of guilt for being absent most of my life. I have been a loner most of my life. My closest friend growing up was my Nanny. I love science, I am a bit of a nerd when it comes to it. I enjoy traveling and expertly made clothing and shoes. I have a bit of a shoe addiction I think.” Maura laughs, “I have far more than I will ever need, but I just can’t help myself. Oh and I love to dance! It is something I can do on my own that makes me feel really good. It frees me, relaxes me. I call it my mind eraser. When I am having a hard time at work or in life I can go out on the dance floor and forget it all. Lose myself to the music.” She loses her train of thought just thinking about dancing, “Probably sounds silly.”

“Are you kidding? Not at all. You know what I do when I am stressed out? I play hoops with my brother Frankie. I am a grown woman. I should probably be going to yoga or to therapy and not playing with my brother.”

“What is hoops?” 

Jane smiles with wonder at how she doesn’t know the term. “Hoops is slang for basketball.”

“Basketball I am familiar with, though I have never played.”

“Really?”

Maura shakes her head. “We learned fencing and did horseback riding at school.” She is embarrassed to admit.

“Well I grew up climbing fences and riding bikes.” Jane laughs and picks up her wine glass. “I am very glad to make your acquaintance Maura and I look forward to learning more and more about you.” She raises her glass in toast.

Maura touches her glass to Jane’s “Thank you Jane, the pleasure is all mine.”

.xxx.

Three and a half hours later they are finishing up the Tiramisu they are sharing and enjoying a cappuccino to finish off the amazing meal.

“Don’t tell my Ma, but this is even better then hers.” Jane says licking some cream from her fork.

“Your secret is safe with me.” They share a smile, “What did you say your Dad does?”

“He was a plumber, emphasis on the ‘was’. I don’t know what he is doing now that he moved to Florida.” She shakes her head. “If you ever have any plumbing issues give me a call. I used to spend every summer working by his side.”

“Oh so you are a plumber.” Maura says.

“Good guess, but no, I am not.” Jane lets out a throaty chuckle.

“If I should find myself in need of your plumbing expertise would you perhaps be wearing a special outfit?”

“Like?”

“Did you see the movie Bound?” Maura smirks.

“Um yeah.”

“Might you show up at my door dressed like Corky?” She bites her bottom lip.

Jane grins, “I could. Would you like me to?”

“Yes, that would be very very hot.”

.xxx.

As they walk toward Maura’s house the blonde reaches down and takes Jane’s hand in hers for the last two blocks of their journey. She looks at Jane who smiles her approval. 

“I was wondering, are you free on Friday night?” Jane asks.

“Actually, no. I have to go out of town for work tomorrow morning. I have to be in New York for a week, possibly longer.” Maura knew she should’ve said something sooner but they were having so much fun getting to know each other at dinner.

“Oh, ok.” Jane feels a little heartsick and a wave of nausea wash over her like she is being given the polite heave ho. She thought things were going so well, she’s holding her hand. Ugh!

“It was sprung on me today, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” She stops walking and faces the brunette, “Jane, I like you very much and I am not using this as some excuse to brush you off. I would never do that. As soon as I am back in town I will expect your first free evening to be set aside for a homemade dinner.”

“Oh you don’t want my cooking.” Jane warns as she starts to feel her worry lift.

Maura smiles at the cute look on Jane’s face, “I neglected to tell you that I love to cook. So I will make you dinner. You however will have to bring the dessert.”

Jane’s eyes go wide remembering their first date dessert, “Dessert? Or Dessert?” The latter getting a raise of the eyebrow and a playful bump of her hips against Maura’s.

“I suppose that is up to you Jane.” Maura’s voice dips into that sexy low register she reserves for times like these. Jane’s body flushes with desire and she feels the muscles between her thighs clench. To add to the burning desire Maura leans in and kisses her way up the column of Jane’s neck.

.xxx.

Jane manages to get them moving again without throwing Maura up against a wall and taking her up against it. They share a passionate kiss goodnight that leaves them both breathless and throbbing. 

“I wish I didn’t have to catch a train in 6 hours.” Maura says resting her head on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane strokes her hair, “Me too, but you need to get yourself packed and get some sleep.” She kisses the top of her head. “Have a safe trip.”

Maura stands up on her toes and kisses Jane’s lips, “Thank you, I will. And I will be in touch.”

“Good.” Jane smiles at the happy blonde. “I will see you soon.”

“Yes, absolutely! Goodnight Jane.”

With one last kiss Jane wishes Maura a “goodnight.”


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A playful chapter between Jane and Maura. Next chapter may be a different story.

Jane’s body is not ready to leave the cozy comforts of her bed just yet. She has just delivered her third blow to the snooze button on her alarm clock that somehow manages to withstand the daily punishment she bestows upon it. When her phone alerts her to a text message she slams her arms against the mattress and opens her eyes. “Really?!”

She fumbles with the phone due to her early morning lack of eye hand coordination. She blinks her eyes to help focus them on the illuminated screen, opening the message her face breaks into a big smile.

A photo of a cup of coffee sitting on a seatback tray table, in the background the blur of the passing scenery. Why am I not flying???

Jane holds her phone up above her, throws her arm across her eyes shielding most of her face. Her hair is wild on the pillow behind her. She snaps a photo and sends it in reply. Why am I not sleeping???... Oh right, my alarm keeps going off. : (

Maura immediately saves the photo Jane sent, it’s the first one she has of her. And despite the fact that she cannot see her face, she can see her toned arms, wild sexy hair and the lips she loves kissing. Have a great day at Advertising Agency!

Jane smiles, Haha, good try, but nope! Don’t work at an Ad Agency. Hope the rest of your trip goes quickly. Have a good day : )

Thank you, you too Jane! : )

.xxx.

The next morning Jane is already up and out of the shower and standing on line at her favorite coffee spot when Maura sends a new picture. Jane’s body flushes and a surge of wetness slicks her panties. She stands there slack jawed and staring, trying to catch her breath. The photo is a view down Maura’s body with a white sheet just barely covering her breasts and genitalia. The toned bare legs are almost more than Jane can bear. It’s so fucking sexy.

The text reads, I miss you being between here.

“Jesus.” Jane exhales when she scrolls down and sees the words. She replies, OMG so hot! Almost just had a heart attack at the coffee shop.

With lightning speed she gets a reply, Oh you work at a coffee shop! Are you the proprietor? 

No & no. Can we talk about how sexy you are…. Please? When u coming back? Jane is willing her heart to slow its pace.

.xxx.

Jane decides this morning it’s her turn to attempt a sexy photo. When she gets out of the shower she wipes off parts of the steamed up mirror, just enough to be provocative. She snaps a photo and it’s pretty cool if she does think so herself. She sends it off with a few words, Thought of you while in the shower.

Maura halts her morning Yoga routine to check her phone, butterflies sprout up with hopes that it is Jane and not work. “Jane.” She smiles with excitement. When she sees the photo she has to sit on the edge of the table. Jane’s artistic shot reveals just the right amount of her to make this the sexiest photo Maura has ever seen. The steam covers her breasts but her face and abs are visible and oh so sexy. She wonders if Jane is telling her she masturbated in the shower just before this was taken. She can’t help herself and she has to tell the truth. Thought of you twice before bed last night. ; )

Jane almost drops her phone in the toilet when she reads that. Only twice? She can’t resist.

Yes, Jane. I’m a busy woman!

Speaking of which, I gotta run. Duty calls.

Have fun driving your Water Taxi today.

Good one! But… wrong! Enjoy your day on Wall Street.

Good guess, but I would be very late for work if that were the case.

.xxx.

Maura is almost at the end of her lipstick and has an idea for her morning picture to Jane.

Sitting at her desk, having been called in very early to investigate a possible homicide Jane is relieved to feel her phone vibrate. Even though she’s been up for hours she hasn’t exactly been in the mood to send a playful text. Receiving one is an entirely different story. This mornings photo is of a perfect lipstick kiss print against a floor to ceiling window facing Central Park. The lush green park providing the perfect background for the lipstick. Written in lipstick it says ‘I long for your kiss.’

Jane’s mind reels, how is it that this woman is so damn sexy. Ur making it very hard not to get in my car and drive down there. 

Jane snaps a photo of the Red Sox bobble head on her desk. Having a rough day at work today.

So you do work at Fenway!!!!

: ) No Maura.

.xxx.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Keep in mind that I am not in the law profession so the law stuff might be totally inaccurate. 

Despite talking on the phone a few times and the daily job guess / picture text messages both Maura and Jane are amazed at how much they miss each other. They do not share this information for fear of scaring the other one off, after all this is a new relationship. Actually, is it a relationship? A couple of dates and a few orgasms? The topic has not been broached yet. 

It’s been nine days since Maura went down to New York City and she is still not sure when she will be back. Lucky for Jane she caught a case on Sunday which has been keeping her mind very well occupied. Maura still sneaks in there, but usually only at night when she is laying in bed.

“Rizzoli, my office!” Lt. Cavanaugh pops his head into the bullpen.

She tries to hide her irritation at being pulled away from the autopsy notes she was scouring. She does her best not to stomp into Cavanaugh’s office. “What’s up Lu?”

“Just heard from the ADA, they are calling you up tomorrow morning on the Donovan case.”

Jane reacts just as he expected, “Oh come on, REALLY??! It’s been three years and they are just now finally going to trail? Can’t the ADA wait until I am not in the middle of a new case?”

“It’s just a couple of hours Rizzoli, you know how these things work. Be there ready to go by 9am. Frost and Korsak can handle things while you are gone.” Cavanaugh doesn’t play into Jane’s annoyance. 

“Yes, sir.” Jane says before retreating back to her desk. She plops down in her chair with a huff, “You guys are on your own tomorrow morning. My turn on the Donovan case.”

Korsak looks up from his computer screen, “Now listen Jane, the defense attorney is a real piece of work. Don’t let him get the best of you.” She gives him a look. “Lange is going to push every button he can to try and get you to slip up or fly off the handle.”

She considers Korsak’s words, taking them to heart since he has already been called to the stand. “Thanks Korsak.” Her voice is rougher than usual with fatigue from their newest homicide. 

.xxx.

Jane paces the hall outside of the court room guzzling coffee, waiting to be called to the stand. The Bailiff finally comes out and gets her and she makes her way into the room. She is familiar with the routine, doesn’t want to be there, and is on autopilot. She raises her hand, gets sworn in, sits down, sees the defense attorney conferring with the defendant, but cannot see a face. She moves her gaze to the ADA, making eye contact and tries to crack a smile.

The Judge calls court to order. “I see we have new counsel at the defense table this morning.”

“Yes, your honor. Unfortunately, my colleague Mr. Lange had to have an emergency appendectomy yesterday after court.” Jane’s hand covers her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock. “My name is Maura Isles and I will be Mr. Lange’s replacement for the duration of the trial.” Maura’s eyes scan from the Judge to the Detective on the stand. When she sees Jane she steadies herself holding on to the table as she almost faints.

“I am sorry to hear about Mr. Lange’s misfortune. I wish him a speedy recovery. Are you up to speed Counselor?” 

“Yes Your Honor.” Maura tries not to look at Jane.

“ADA Childs do you have any objections?” 

“No, Your Honor.” Of course not, a replacement lawyer who had only a few hours to prepare? Seems like a win win to the ADA.

The ADA spends 30 minutes questioning Jane, going over key points of the investigation and the evidence that led to the suspect’s eventual confession. 

Now it’s Maura’s turn. “Good Morning Detective Rizzoli.” She starts as she would with anyone. The blonde places a legal pad on the podium and proceeds to question Jane relentlessly. She calls into question every single thing, including all of her investigative work on the case. 

Jane does the best she can to choke down all of the vitriol that is building inside of her. She feels like a volcano about to erupt. She has been ripped apart on the stand before, but never like this, Maura is ruthless. She almost doesn’t recognize her, it’s as if her face is a mask and her brain is set to Work Only Mode. Jane can’t help but wonder if the woman she slept with is fake and that this is the real Maura.

After being grilled for the better part of the morning Jane is excused and court is adjourned for lunch. The brunette cannot remove herself from the court room fast enough. As she tries to blow past the ADA he grabs her by the arm. “Good job up there Detective, they got nothing, your Police work was solid.”

Jane is disgusted, “Yeah, well nice of you to say so now. You could have come to my defense a little while I was up there.” She frees her arm from his grasp and stomps out the door.

She hears it like thunder coming up behind her down the hall, Maura’s heels clomping against the tile trying to catch up with her. She waits until she is closer so as not to make a scene, “Jane! Jane, please!”

Jane reaches the elevator, her fingers jam repeatedly against the down button. She looks at Maura and if looks could kill? Well, if they could kill Maura would be laid out on the floor right now rotting.

“Jane, please. I didn’t know. How could I know?!?” Maura is trying to fight back the tears that want to fill her hazel eyes. She cannot cry. Not now. Not at work. Not like this.

“You couldn’t.” Jane is shaking as she tries to keep her anger in check. She cannot let go inside of the courthouse. No one can hear this. 

Finally the escape she needs. The elevator arrives and Jane steps on, thankful that it is empty. Much to her dismay Maura follows suit. The door closes, the elevator begins its decent and Maura hits the emergency stop button sending Jane into a mild panic.

“What are you doing?!” Jane barks.

“I had a boss that used to do this. It’s the only private place we can talk here.” Maura focuses on not letting her upset crack her voice.

Jane starts pacing like a caged animal, not a fan of the situation that just transpired or with the current one. “I don’t think this is going to work out Counselor, we are different sides of the law.”

If only they had talked about what they do for work, then they wouldn’t be in this position. “Jane, I am not on the other side of the law…”

She doesn’t let her finish, “Oh? Could’ve fooled me Counselor!!”

“Jane, I was doing my job. Actually, I was doing Lange’s job! I was working off of his notes, Jane. I was thrown into this at 6 o’clock last night. Got on a plane, went right to Mass General and picked up his notes then stayed up all night reviewing them.” Maura tried to make eye contact with Jane, but she refuses to look at her or to stop pacing. Now the blonde’s Irish blood is starting to boil, “Fine Detective! If you want to be pissed off at someone be pissed off at Lange. Or be pissed off at the partners at our firm who pulled me off of my case to come back here and cover this one!”

Jane looks at her long enough to roll her eyes.

“I know you don’t believe this but we are on the same side of the law. This isn’t what I do. You know what I was in New York doing? I was there interviewing families that need my help for a class action suit. Families, who do not have the resources to obtain legal counsel, but need it. My work is pro bono. We are both defending people who need it most, giving a voice to the victims. We both try to take out the bad guys who prey on innocent people.” At least Jane is looking at her now. The pacing finally made her dizzy so she leans against the far wall of the metal box.

“Are you done?” Jane’s folded arms and fiery eyes indicate that this conversation is over. Maura can only look at her heartsick knowing she is about to watch the woman of her dreams walk out of her life when those doors open. “Good!” Jane leans over and hits the button to get the elevator moving again.

Maura uses the final seconds for one last plea, hoping beyond hope that it will work. “Here’s my card. Google me! You’ll see that I am not the person you are imagining. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you know me in a way that nobody has Jane. I’m not the person you think I am right now.” Jane takes the card without looking at it and shoves it into her pocket. The doors open and without a word Jane walks away.

Maura feels all of the air escape from her chest as if Jane punched her in the stomach on her way out. The doors close, but the elevator does not move. As the hot sting of tears begins to burn at the back of her throat she presses the button for the basement. When the door releases her she runs to the Ladies Room locking herself in a stall where for the next 15 minutes she cries her eyes out. She sobs as quietly as she possibly can, using her hands as a silencer cupping her mouth. Her makeup runs down her cheeks and her body trembles feeling the loss of Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

“Uh oh.” Frost says under his breath as he watches Jane stalk into the bullpen. He knows his partner well enough to tell that she is pissed off. “That bad?”

“Worse!” Jane takes a seat her fury still driving her emotions. 

“What happened?”

“Let’s just say, I now know what my dream girl does for a living!” Jane throws the business card at Frost, 

Frost looks at the card, then at Jane confused, “What about Lange?”

“Appendicitis!” 

“So she’s a defense attorney? Ain’t that some shit!” Frost shakes his head.

“Claims she doesn’t normally do cases like this. Said she is a pro bono lawyer. Had the nerve to say ‘Google me’.” Jane can’t sit still, she pushes away from her desk. “I need coffee, want some?”

“No, thanks.” Frost says absentmindedly as he begins his Maura Isles Google search.

.xxx.

Later that day as they are off to interview a potential witness Jane drives and Frost has his face buried in his iPad.

“What the hell is so interesting? That better be related to this case Frost, because so help me if you are playing a video game or tweeting of some such bullshit!” 

He has been reading all about the illustrious career of Maura Isles and can’t seem to tear himself away from his research. “Huh?”

Jane shakes her head, “I asked what the hell was so interesting?”

Frost isn’t sure if he should confess or not. “Just doing some research.”

“Is that code for porn?”

“No.”

“Is it related to this case?”

“Not exactly.” He knows he’s busted.

“You couldn’t help yourself could you? You Googled her, didn’t you!?” She pulls over and parks at their destination.

“Jane listen, there is article after article about her. She’s a bit of a superhero. Look at this, she’s really really good at her job. And she sounds a lot like you.”

Jane rolls her eyes at him and turns in her seat to face him. “Detective Frost, we have a job to do, so if you don’t mind… I would like to get to the bottom of who killed Lauren Jablonski if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Frost shakes his head at Jane’s retreating figure. He hates it when she gets surly and starts taking it out on those around her. He gets out of the car, “I was just doing the leg work that I knew you were too pissed off and stubborn to do. I don’t want you to waste precious time being mad for no reason.” Jane shoots him a look, “I took the liberty of emailing you some links that you really should look at.” They stop walking part way up the sidewalk, “You’re my partner Jane and I don’t want you to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to you. I’d never seen you happier than since you met Maura.” He starts walking, leaving Jane there processing for a minute.

.xxx.

Dressed in her favorite end-of-a-long-week outfit of sweats and her BPD t-shirt Jane is ready to let this week end. She’s ordered pizza, cracked open a beer and turned on the game. She is officially ready to lose herself and try and forget today, at least for a couple of hours. The Universe has other plans though, the game is delayed due to rain and the pizza guy is late. At least her beer is cold and hitting the spot. She flips from channel to channel trying to kill time until the game starts but nothing is holding her interest. 

The pizza finally arrives and much to Jane’s dismay there is not a single piece of meat on it. Her sausage and pepperoni pizza has been replaced by a half cheese, half veggie pizza. “Come on!!!!! Seriously!” She growls depositing the box on her coffee table and flipping back to the game just in time to hear it is being called due to the rain. She looks up and gives God her best, “Really????” Taking a bite of her almost cold pizza. “Naturally! Today is not my day.” 

With her appetite lost she decides on her second favorite dinner, beer. After making ten rounds through all the cable channels with no luck Jane turns off her TV. She sits there for a minute trying to come up with something to do. Something that will get her mind off of Maura. She cannot stop thinking about her. She cannot stop the ache she feels. The loss. She wants so badly to be mad at her because she dared question her professionalism. 

Grabbing her laptop off the coffee table she boots it up and checks her email.

.xxx.

Meanwhile over in the Beacon Hill area of Boston Maura Isles is glued to her laptop reading story after story about Detective Jane Rizzoli. For someone so young she has had a very impressive career. Maura understands better why Jane reacted the way she did. Her Police work is usually that of commendation and not called into question. As she reads about Hoyt, Maura is horrified. Jane has clearly survived something most people could never. She never asked about the scars on her hands and now she wonders if Jane would’ve told her. 

Maura sips from her wine glass and picks up her phone debating over whether or not to call Jane. Call Jane? Text Jane? Tears fill her eyes over the fear of the backlash that might come from that. She looks down and sees Bass moseying by the couch, “Bass, what if she is gone from my life forever?” 

This is it, she is back to where she was. A typical night at home; a glass of wine, talking to a tortoise, alone, doing research. This is how her life was meant to be, Jane was just a cruel joke played on her by The Fates. Maura should’ve known better, people don’t stick around in her life for long. She thought there was a connection, something different, but in reality it was probably just a new type of sheer loneliness she was not familiar with that Jane snuck through making her feel alive for a moment.

Hot tears sting her cheeks as the overwhelming awareness of being alone forever settles in. People are only meant to pass through her world. No one is meant to settle there with her but Bass. She had accepted that a long time ago as a teenager, then Jane Rizzoli walked into her life and made her think things could be different.


	11. Chapter 11

The knocking on Maura’s door gets louder and louder with each knock. It wakes her from her fitful slumber on the couch. She gets up and tries to get her bearings but still knocks her shin against the coffee table. The knocking starts getting more aggressive as Maura does her best to hurry while wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looks out the peephole and sees the offending knocker.

The sound of the deadbolt releasing makes Jane’s stomach flip and it is now too late for her to run and avoid this. The door opens and Maura is standing in front of her looking beautiful with no makeup and sleep tousled hair. Jane says nothing, just stares at the blonde, completely overcome with emotions.

After a minute Maura is done with the silent staring and clears her throat.

“Hi.” Jane snaps out of it.

“Hello Jane.” No smile, no emotion. Defenses up, heart guarded.

Jane looks at her feet as she rocks back and forth on them. “Hi.” She clears her throat, “I got you this.” She pulls the Dunkin Donuts box out from behind her back handing it to Maura.

Maura arches her eyebrow as she looks in the box, “A dozen donuts, you shouldn’t have.”

“I know, kinda lame, but I couldn’t find any flowers.” 

“Well it isn’t even 6.” Maura leans against the door frame waiting for more.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve been up all night.” Jane bends down and picks up the two large cups she has, “I got coffee.” She makes a poor attempt at a smile. “I spent all night reading about you and watching interviews. You are like this totally badass lawyer chick!” She smiles at Maura who is holding firm on her no smiling rule. “You’re like Robin Hood, you steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

“I do not steal from any one Jane.” She sounds offended.

“It’s a figure of speech. What I am trying to say….” She looks down, takes a deep breath and looks up into two very empty hazel eyes, “What I’m trying to say is I was completely off base and we are on the same side of the law.” Still no reaction from Maura, Jane’s stomach ties tighter into knots, tears begin to well up. “Maura, I am so very sorry. I couldn’t have reacted more poorly if I tried. I take a lot of pride in the job I do and I do it really well. And whenever a lawyer questions me in court it gets under my skin, but yesterday was different. I wasn’t able to separate my personal and work lives so it felt like a personal attack. I know it wasn’t and I know you were working off of someone else’s questions. I know it’s a lame excuse but my Italian temper got the best of me yesterday.” Jane looks at her trying so hard to keep it together but the cracks are starting to give and a light sob escapes. “You have every right to be mad at me Maura. I blew this…” Tears start to fall and the mighty Rizzoli crumbles, “I am such an idiot!” She wipes her tears away with the back of her arm, “Leave it to me to ruin the only good relationship I have ever had. It’s all my fault, had I not wanted to keep our jobs a secret for awhile this never would have happened.” Jane breaths deep trying to slow her tears. “It’s just that when people find out I’m a cop they usually take off running and I was so scared of losing you that way. I was hoping that if I waited to tell you that you would have fallen in love with me by then and it wouldn’t matter that I am a cop. I’m sorry Maura.” Jane is gutted and can’t stand there a moment longer spilling her guts with no reaction.

Maura’s heart is swelling with love for this woman who is so tough on the outside and yet just as lonely as her inside. She snaps out of her daze when she notices Jane walking down her steps, head hung in defeat. “It’s too late.” Maura says just barely audible.

The words feel like daggers driving into her kidneys, she keeps walking, “I know.”

“I’ve already fallen in love with you.” Maura waits for the words to register with Jane.

Jane takes two more steps before her overwhelmed heart and brain fire together and realize what was said. She turns slowly, cheeks tear soaked, eyes wide and hopeful that she heard Maura correctly. “You…what?” She shakes her head.

“I’ve fallen in love with you Jane Rizzoli.” The blonde’s smile is timid.

Jane takes a few steps closer. Her smile is breaking through her despair. “That’s really good news.”

Maura puts down the box of donuts on the entryway table and closes the gap between her and Jane. “If you ever do anything like that again I will be gone in an instant.”

“Understood.” Jane nods. “I have one more thing to tell you.” Maura raises her eyebrow and braces herself. “I’ve fallen in love with you Maura Isles.”

“Good!” Maura smiles and wipes the remaining tears from Jane’s cheeks with her thumbs. Slowly she pulls Jane closer and closer. “Please be careful with my heart.” The warmth of her breath dances against Jane’s lips.

“I will, if you will.”

“Yes.” Maura’s lips press gently against Jane’s as her arms circle around the taller woman’s neck. It is a slow and gentle kiss. Lips parting slightly, enjoying the sensation of contact. They stay like this for awhile losing themselves in the moment. 

When they pull apart both of their smiles are filled with great relief. “You better be taking me out on a really great date tonight Detective.” Maura says with a throaty chuckle.

“You got it Counselor.” Jane nuzzles in and kisses the very sensitive neck in front of her. “I will pick you up at 7.” 

“Make it someplace fancy, you have a lot of making up to do. And I have a killer outfit I have been wanting to wear.” She gives Jane a wicked grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a little note to say thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to leave a review, follow the story and/or favorite it. Your kindness is very rewarding and makes it easy to carry on with writing. This is going to wrap up in a couple of chapters, but there will be other stories to follow so keep an eye out.

At 7 on the dot Jane is at Maura’s front door and Maura wasn’t kidding she did have a killer outfit ready. “Holy shi….. Wow, Maura, you look incredible. Beautiful!” Jane can’t tear her eyes away from the sexy blonde.

“Thank you Jane.” Maura smiles savoring the hungry look of lust in Jane’s eyes. “You look rather stunning yourself. I love your dress.” 

Jane smoothes her hands along the fabric of her little black dress that her Ma bought for her. Jane only relented when she let herself see that she really did look rather good in it. “Thank you.” She still can’t help but feel like she is playing dress up.

The plunging neckline of the burgundy dress clinging to Maura’s every contour is unbearably sexy. It looks like something Jane would see on the cover of Vogue at the grocery store. She makes a mental note to ask Maura one of these days if she has all her clothes tailored because this looks like she’s been sewn in.

“Shall we?” Jane asks offering her arm to the blonde.

Maura turns her back to Jane to fetch her clutch and her wrap revealing the backless dress. Jane’s heart drops to the floor of her stomach, a flush spreads across her chest, neck and face and her panties slick with her desire. Maura smiles but says nothing to call attention to Jane’s obvious arousal. “Thank you Jane.” She says placing her hand on Jane’s arm after she locks the front door. Jane leads them down the walk toward the Lincoln Town Car, “What’s this?” Maura is surprised not to see Jane’s car.

“I thought it would be nice.” Jane gives her a one dimpled smile.

The driver opens the door for Maura who very carefully slides into the backseat. Jane bites her lip taking note of the flexing calf muscles disappearing into the car. Jane walks around to the other side taking advantage of the time to take a few deep breaths. 

Jane notices right away that the darkened divider has gone up between the front and back seats. She smiles with relief. 

“So Jane,” Maura’s voice is particularly sultry. “Where are you taking me?” She slides closer to Jane turning her body in such a way as to allow Jane a little teasing view of her breasts.

Jane can’t help but look down and quickly back up to Maura’s eyes. “Meritage.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there.” Maura slides a little closer, running her hand under the fabric covering Jane’s long lean leg. Jane’s breath catches and her eyes lid. “Jane?”

“Mmmhmm.” Jane doesn’t trust herself to form an actual word.

“I need you to kiss me right now.” Maura’s voice is low and seductive.

Jane says nothing. Her hand snakes behind Maura’s neck and slowly draws her in toward her lips. With only a breath of space between them Jane’s husky voice whispers “I will always give you whatever you need.” Jane’s lips brush against Maura’s, part teasing, part exploring. When she presses her lips fully against the plump ruby lips offered to her she can hardly breathe. The feel of those lips against hers. The lips she almost lost forever. She is almost overwhelmed to the point of tears. The sensation of Maura’s tongue asking for entry into Jane’s mouth pulls her out of it. The gentle caresses of Maura skilled tongue over Jane’s causes them both to moan. 

After a few minutes they pull away in need of air. “I should tell you upfront that since we are essentially starting over this date will have to be…” She searches for the right word, “proper. No sex, no spending the night.”

Jane smiles at her, fine with the rule as long as it means they are in it for the long term. “Yes, Ma’am.

“Not to mention I have a case to prepare for.”

Jane reaches over placing a long tapered finger against Maura’s lips not wanting to open that can of worms. Maura wraps her fingers around Jane’s wrist, tilting her head back just enough to take that finger into her mouth. She sucks it in running her tongue the length of it, allowing her bottom teeth to rake over the fingertip as she pulls back. Jane’s chest is heaving, her panties soaked through.

“Proper?” Jane’s voice croaks out questioningly.

With a wicked smile Maura looks at her, her mouth poised to work the inner wrist of the Italian beauty. “I think by definition proper dates contain a good deal of teasing. I believe the saying is, leave them wanting more.”

Jane nods her head in agreement letting a moan escape when Maura’s lips, tongue and teeth work up from her inner wrist to the crook of her arm. Jane had no idea her arm was such an erogenous zone. “Jesus Maura.” Jane purrs. “What are you doing to me?”

Maura removes her mouth, looks deep into the blackened eyes, “Turning you on I hope.”

The car stops, the driver’s door opens and closes, they have reached their destination.

.xxx.

“Jane, this is incredible. How in the world did you pull off getting seated at the chef’s table at the last minute?” Maura looks from Jane back out to the harbor. The lights of the city dancing along the water.

“Turns out the owner comes from a family of cops so when I called and said I was a detective with BPD they rolled out the red carpet.” Jane’s never been one to use her job to gain perks, but tonight was the exception.

Much to Jane’s surprise certain perks come with the table. They are started with a glass of champagne and a couple of starters on the house. The service is impeccable and the food divine. Each course is paired with the perfect wine which pleases Maura endlessly. Jane spends a small fortune for the meal, but it is well worth it. She owed Maura as much. 

Not ready for the night on the harbor to end just yet, they take a stroll along the water’s edge. Maura strolls effortlessly, Jane tries her best to be graceful in her high heels but finds herself gritting her teeth in pain. The blonde takes pity on Jane and stops walking. She faces the water to enjoy the view. Jane wraps herself around the shorter woman, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“So beautiful.” Jane’s voice is deeper than usual from too much wine and desire.

“Yes, it is.” Maura squeezes Jane’s hands, pulling her arms more tightly around her. “Thank you for a wonderful dinner Jane. It was spectacular. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it’s not really your thing.”

“It’s not my norm, but it is important to try new things, and now that I have someone to try them with I am excited by the idea. All that matters tonight is if you enjoyed it.” Jane smiles.

Maura turns in her arms, “Tonight has been wonderful in every way. Thank you. And just so you know, I don’t expect to go on fancy dates like this very often. I am happy to go anywhere as long as I am with you.” She places a chaste kiss on Jane’s lips. 

“Tonight was special. And you told me to make it someplace fancy.” She leans in and nuzzles against Maura’s neck, kissing her just below her ear.

“I’m sorry we had to have our ‘moment’ but it opened my eyes to something.” Maura takes Jane’s hands and looks deep into her eyes. “I want to build a partnership with you, and share every part of me and my life with you Jane Rizzoli.”

Jane’s heart hits the wall of her chest. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. She bites her lip trying to contain the massive smile that is overtaking her face. “So I didn’t completely blow it?”

Maura’s eyes sparkle, “Almost.” She says playfully.

Jane dips her head down and seizes Maura’s lips with her own. The blonde’s body melts into Jane’s as she pulls her in closely. The feel of Maura’s voluptuous breasts pressed against hers is one of many things making Jane tremble. Jane’s tongue glides into Maura’s eager mouth where it is greeted with a low rumbling moan. 

Jane pulls away ever so slightly, “So a partnership?”

“Yes, a partnership.”

“Sounds amazing.”


	13. Chapter 13

Four months down the road and a few things have changed. The Donovan case got declared a mistrial when the relationship between Jane and Maura was found out. Needless to say Maura’s firm was none too pleased. This gave her the final push to resign and start her own law practice. Naturally the first few months required long hours and some trial and error with staffing. As of now she is pleased with her small staff and fellow partner. Even more pleased that she does not have to answer to anyone above her. She can take the cases she wants, not the ones that are profitable to the firm.

All that has changed for Jane is the fact that she is in love and totally happy for the first time in her life. She cannot believe her luck and good fortune. She is a firm believer now of love at first sight and unexplainable connections that defy all thought and reason. And something that used to get a huge eye roll and a sarcastic comment now makes absolute sense…soul mate. Maura is just that and she will make sure for the rest of her life that she does nothing to lose that. She’s even given thought to a career change, but cannot imagine not being a cop. And she knows riding a desk would not work for her. She wears her bulletproof vest more often and takes fewer risks. It helps that she can hear Maura in her head saying ‘Please come home safe.’

It’s been a few days since they have seen one another so tonight is date night. They make sure no matter what, that one night a week they go out on a date. They take turns planning their nights out and this week is Maura’s turn. It’s Saturday night and she decides they should try out the new English pub Jane’s been talking about. She wants to try their different beers and some Fish and Chips.

“You ready Darlin’?” Jane tries not to yell up the stairs, but is anxious to get to Cambridge before it’s a total mad house.

“Patience is a virtue Jane. You cannot rush perfection.” Maura replies laughing to herself.

“Any other clichés you’d like to throw my way!” She shakes her head with a big smile and goes back to the couch to wait. A few sips of beer later and Maura appears.

“OK, how’s this? Pub-y enough?” She spins in a slow circle for Jane. 

Jane’s jaw drops open, once again Maura Isles wins with a surprise out of left field. The lawyer is wearing blue jeans rolled up at the bottom, killer heels, Jane’s BPD t-shirt and a black cardigan. Her makeup is subtle and smoky, hair perfectly tousled the way Jane loves it. “Wow, Maura!” Jane stands up and approaches the blonde. “You never cease to surprise me! You look amazing.” She leans in placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “What about me? Pub-y enough?” Jane cracks a crooked smile.

Maura appraises her thoughtfully. “Perfectly pub-y. However I do think you may be cold with just your leather jacket on.” She runs her fingers over the thin leather, “This is a Spring jacket.”

“I’ve got you to warm me up if I get cold. And a scarf!” She pulls the scarf from her back pocket as proof.

.xxx.

“Jane, I am so sorry the pub didn’t work out. I didn’t think to check if there was a soccer match on. I loved where we ended up though. Thank you.” She curls into the tall brunette for warmth.

“Don’t worry about it we’ll try the pub another time. It’s the thought that counts.” She kisses the top of Maura’s head. “Besides you’d never been to Mr. Bartley’s and that is a Cambridge landmark! Best burgers in the city.”

“Mine was delicious.” Says the blonde with a guilty smile for enjoying something so unhealthy. 

As they approach the bridge the wind picks up and cuts through them both like a knife. It seems like the temperature has plummeted this evening. A shiver rocks Jane’s body, “You were right, I should’ve worn a different jacket. It’s freezing!!!” 

No sooner do those words leave Jane’s mouth then a light snow starts to fall. Not just any snow, the first snow of the year. The romance of the moment is not lost on either woman, Jane just wishes her teeth weren’t chattering. They walk with their arms wrapped around one another keeping as warm as they can. Maura is perfectly bundled in her wool coat, scarf and gloves.

Both women stop and laugh as they reach the halfway point across the bridge. The snowfall has increased to a mini blizzard and they are caught in it. 

“I seriously can’t believe this.” Jane manages to grumble through her laughter. 

“It’s beautiful.” Maura says squinting as she looks up at the snowy heavens.

Jane can’t help but stare at the gorgeous blonde. Snow clinging to her hair, big smile on her face, eyes sparking with glee, rosy cheeks from the cold and yet happy as can be. “It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

The seriousness of Jane’s voice catches Maura’s attention. She sees those dark brown eyes locking onto her own. She smiles and closes the gap. Her leather covered hands caress ice cold cheeks, Jane closes her eyes momentarily lost in the sensation. Maura’s first touch always leaves her reeling in the best possible way. Her icy lips brush against Jane’s, the brunette giving her full access to do as she pleases. Her arms snaking around Maura, pulling her in tight. 

Their lips meet and part repeatedly, tongues teasing, bottom lips being seized and tugged by hungry teeth. Jane’s hands dig into Maura’s hips, while Maura’s tangle into raven hair. Their bodies warm with desire while their minds forget about the cold. With a tug Maura exposes Jane’s neck allowing her tongue to run along the pulse point, suck her earlobe in and then whisper not so softly, “I can’t wait to get you home and run my tongue over every part of you Jane.” 

Jane groans something that sounds like ‘oh God’ before Maura’s mouth is firmly planted against hers again. Maura’s kiss is deep and probing, the Italian cannot help but moan into her mouth. She knows damn well that this type of kiss is Jane’s ‘on’ switch. 

With her heart pounding in her chest she breaks free of the kiss to breathe and suggest “Let’s go home.” 

Jane pays for the cab as Maura makes a quick retreat to her heated home. The short cab ride was not enough to get either of them warmed up. When Jane joins her in the kitchen Hot Coco is already in the works.

“I’ll watch this, you go take your jacket off.” Jane says giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Jane leans against the counter keeping a watchful eye on the pot on the stove. She is in heaven as she feels the heat warm her skin. Making out in the snow while standing over a river was sexy as hell, but she is now frozen to the bone. 

“Oh crap!” Noticing the steaming hot liquid she jumps into action before it boils. She grabs the metal handled pot not thinking about the heat it has been conducting. She quickly drops it down onto another burner. “Ow fuck fuck fuck….” She shakes her hand and checks it for burns. Grabbing a dishtowel she runs it under cold water, wraps it around her hand and uses it to pick up the pot and pour the coco into the mugs Maura has laid out.

“Jane.” The blonde’s voice sounds from behind her.

She turns toward the voice and is once again taken by complete and total surprise by Maura. Standing there in all of her naked glory donning nothing but Jane’s favorite dildo is the most beautiful woman in the world. The red leather harness making the curve of her hip even more alluring. Her pert full breasts, alabaster skin with a light dusting of freckles here and there, those calves so perfectly defined and so sexy in the highest of Maura’s heels. Killer heels and a strap on, this may be Jane’s favorite outfit of Maura’s. 

“Like what you see Detective?” Maura’s eyes are dark with desire, her voice sultry.

“Yes, Ma’am I do.” Jane smiles and appraises Maura again head to toe while swaggering toward her.

Maura extends her arm to stop Jane from advancing any further. This is her time to be in control. To please her woman. Her partner. Her love. Her everything.

Maura pivots on the ball of her foot and sashays her way to the dining room table. She looks over her shoulder catching Jane frozen in place, eyes glued to her perfect ass. She makes the come hither motion with her finger encouraging Jane to follow her. Jane leaves her trance and does just that.

Maura points to the spot between her and the table that Jane should occupy. Slowly Maura removes Jane’s jacket. Her shirt. She slips her hands under her wife beater running her nails down Jane’s quivering abs. The fingers trace along the waist of her jeans. Top button undone. Taking the hem of the wife beater in her hands she lifts it over Jane’s head, leaning in to run her tongue up between her breasts, over her chest, up her neck stopping when her lips reach Jane’s ear. With her breath hot against the lobe, lips brushing it she asks, “Soft and deep or hard and fast Jane?” 

Jane’s breath catches and the heat from her core feels like it is turning her bones to ash. “Soft…” she interrupts herself when Maura rolls her rock hard nipple between her fingers. “Oh god…. Soft and deep.” Jane can barely speak, her voice all but disappeared, the words exhaled on a breath as Maura’s hand cups her pussy over her jeans. 

The blonde leans down so her tongue can swirl around Jane’s breast, making its way closer to the center. Her tongue flicking the erect flesh, sucking it greedily into her mouth. When Jane’s fingers dig into Maura’s shoulders she knows it’s time to pull back. Her hands find their way to Jane’s jeans again, she grabs the denim and with force frees the button fly jeans from their hold.

“Very hot.” Jane says.

Maura smirks and cocks her eyebrow, “I thought so.” Her chuckle is throaty and deep. “Commando I see. Very sexy.” 

“Good.” Jane is proud of herself.

“Up on the table, please.”

Jane places herself on the edge of the table, legs wide for Maura to take her place. One step is all it takes for her to be where she needs to be. Her fingernails run up the length of Jane’s thighs, causing a shiver to run through the brunette. Her hands continue to make passes up and down the taut thighs, slowly moving further in. 

Maura’s lips brush against Jane’s, teasing her, getting her to open wide, tongue snaking out in hopes of catching Maura’s flesh. But she is too fast and likes to tease. She gives it a good minute before she relents to both of their desires. Wet lips meet, tongues glide over one another, they are in sync. The kiss is perfection, seemingly creating a time warp that is sucking them in. It isn’t until Maura’s fingers reach the wet heat of Jane’s desire that she remembers what she was meant to be doing. Jane remains lost in the kiss until two fingers slowly push through her muscles to be enveloped in the velvety heat.

Jane’s moan is lost in Maura’s mouth and the vibration mixed with the sensation of the muscles that are tightening around her fingers is intoxicating. She is so wet and ready for what Maura has standing at attention between her legs. With her free hand Maura circles the head of the cock around Jane’s throbbing clit. Jane practically growls as she tilts her head back, her knuckles turning white as she grips the table. 

Slowly Maura twists her fingers out of Jane’s core. But before Jane has time to react to the sensation of being empty, the blonde runs the head of the cock up and down between Jane’s swollen lips, pressing a little harder each time. On the fifth pass the head dips into her eager pussy, Maura very slowly presses her hips forward just enough to get the head all the way in. Maura works the head an inch further in, and draws back, repeating this as Jane tries to take more, thrusting her hips up. With Maura’s hand firmly gripped around the shaft she is in total control. Jane huffs with frustration.

“You said slow.” Maura can’t help teasing her.

“And deep!” Jane tries not to be too bratty.

Maura leans in and nips the pouting lower lip in front of her, “We aren’t there yet.” 

“Please Maur, I….” Before Jane can finish speaking the cock is buried to the hilt in her throbbing wet pussy. Jane’s eyes are wide and locked on Maura’s.

“You said the magic word.” She slowly pulls the cock almost all the way out. Jane’s long legs wrap around Maura, drawing her in as the cock slowly pushes its way back in again. When she arrives at deep Jane moans out in ecstasy.

“You feel so good!!!!” Jane’s teeth lock down on the tender flesh between Maura’s collarbone and arm.

They build into a steady rhythm of hips slowly pulling together and apart. The grinding of the leather harness against Jane’s clit is sending her over the edge until it pulls away along with the cock.

“Stay deep… please… I’m going to come Maur.” Maura does as instructed grinding her hips into Jane.

As Jane begins to build into a release Maura decides to send her over the edge. “Come for me Jane. Your pussy is so tight, you are so ready.”

The sheen of sweat covering Jane’s body tastes heavenly against Maura’s tongue as it travels over the rise of her breast, humming as she takes the nipple into her mouth. 

Jane’s hands grip at Maura, holding on for dear life as she falls head first into a deep release. Her moan is guttural as the orgasm tightens its grip. Her back arches as Maura’s hands support the small of her back. As Jane hits her peak she feels the need to hold on for dear life. She wraps her arms around Maura and clings to her tightly.

“Ohhhhhhhh fuck Maura!” Her breathing is ragged as her muscles loosen their hold, she pulls Maura in closely, tightening her grip with her legs. She cannot stand any more movement right now. Her head rests on the blonde’s shoulder. Maura smoothes Jane’s hair back, smiling at the tender quiet moment. “You are so good at that!” Jane chuckles. 

“Thank you Jane. There’s something else I’m good at too.” Maura grins. Jane lifts her head and is greeted with a deep passionate kiss. Maura loves kissing Jane when she first wakes up or right after she comes because her lips are so relaxed and pliable. Their tongues tangle and they take turns moaning.

“Mmm you are very good at that.” Jane says lips just a breath away from Maura’s.

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Maura’s voice is impossibly low and sexy.

Jane’s heart drops down between her legs. The voice, the words, the burning desire. It’s all too much. Maura coaxes Jane to lay back on the table. Her fingers trail nimbly down the tan body in front of her. She takes a seat in a chair positioned directly between Jane’s legs. Kissing her way quickly up the long lean leg which she positions over her shoulder. Her mouth working into the soft flesh at the upper most inner thigh. She sucks in the tender flesh, hard. Knowing in the morning there will be a bruise there.

Jane leans up on her elbows so she can watch her beautiful girlfriend go down on her. She finds it so sexy to watch her. As Maura positions herself to begin her oral assault she looks up at Jane and locks on to her eyes. She gets off on watching Jane while she pleasures her. The biting of her lip, the low moans, her eyes rolling back into her head, the way her mouth stays parted when Maura’s tongue hits just the right rhythm.

Maura’s goal is to lick Jane clean in order to make her a mess again. Long feather light licks from bottom to top, gliding through the sweet wetness over the hard bundle of nerves. Each lick is purposely slow and Maura is sure to exhale a breath with each one knowing the sensation will drive Jane wild. Little by little her concentration shifts to Jane’s clit, the tip of her tongue lightly circling three or four times before gliding over the erection. Her full lips wrapping around the nub placing gentle kisses. Then repeating the cycle over again. Over and over until Jane’s hips buck up one last time as she is shattered by another orgasm. 

Jane falls back on to the table exhausted, arms splayed out to her sides, hair fanning out wildly. “Jesus woman! You trying to kill me?” Her body shakes as she chuckles. Her foot searches for Maura’s leg, finds it and runs along her thigh before settling to rest.

Maura absently wraps her fingers around the foot, her eyes closed as she leans back against the chair trying to catch her breath. “Yes I am, but I see it’s not working.” Her laughter is throaty, “I’ll have to try again later. But for now La petite mort will have to do.”

“La what?” 

“La petite mort, translation, the little death. It’s a euphemism for an orgasm.” Maura’s eyes are still closed, head tilted back, a playful smile tugging on her lips. 

“So you are slowly trying to kill me.” Jane smiles.

“Oui mon cheri.” 

Jane sits up, long fingers wrapping around the edge of the table. “Maura?” Her voice is raspy and worn. 

Maura lifts her head and opens her eyes, “Yes, Jane?” She is playfully serious.

“I think it’s time to get this off you,” her foot nudges the cock before she launches herself off of the table.

Maura bites her bottom lip as her thighs slick with new wetness. When Jane shifts into take charge Top mode she turns to putty. There is nothing Jane can’t say or do to her in the throes of passion. This raven haired beauty has opened her mind and freed her spirit, given her a safe space to be the woman that she is. In return she has done the same for Jane. Jane has admitted that she never knew she had a filthy side until she met Maura. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised that pushing her and her partner’s limits in bed got her off. Why should that part of her life be any different from the rest of her life? Jane has always been someone who pushed her limits, tested boundaries, and was happy to push other people’s too. It was only natural she would be the same way with sex.

Jane stands behind Maura, her strong hands kneading her shoulder muscles. “Pour yourself some wine then come upstairs.” She kisses the top of her head and quietly pads off to the upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of her deep soaking tub being filled with water greets Maura as she gets closer to her open bedroom door. She finds Jane sitting on the edge of the tub monitoring water temperature and slowly adding bath salts a little at a time. When she notices that she has company she smiles softly.

“This is romantic.” Maura says sipping her white wine. A naked Jane drawing her a bath sitting there in the warm glow of candlelight. Yeah, romantic is a good word.

Jane stands up, closes the distance between them and leans in to kiss those glorious bee stung lips. Her hands are gentle as they glide along the contours of Maura’s fit body. They make quick work of undoing the buckles of the red leather harness, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Jane’s lips brush against Maura’s earlobe, “I love you Maura Isles.”

Maura’s heart still skips a beat every time Jane says it. Her arms tighten around the tanned beauty, “I love you too.”

Jane is now a woman on a mission, she has a plan and it is time to begin to execute it. Her tongue playfully begins to connect the light dusting of freckles on Maura’s shoulders eliciting a moan from the gorgeous blonde. Moving down, a direct line from the base of her throat, between her breasts, across her bellybutton, then sucking in the sensitive flesh at the top of her pubis. 

“Oh Jane!” Maura’s fingers tangle in Jane’s unruly mane.

Jane’s attention quickly shifts over to the inside of Maura’s hip her tongue and teeth applying the right amount of pressure to the bundle of nerves tucked away there. Maura’s hands grip tighter, she presses hard into Jane’s mouth as her body betrays her and begins to tremble.

Jane’s hands grasp Maura’s ass and pull her in tighter to her mouth before switching to the other hip.

“Ohhhh Jane that is incredible!”

Jane kisses the spot, satisfied that she has gotten the blonde good and turned on. With a glance over her shoulder she reaches back and stops the flow of water. “Now M’Lady, if you would please have a seat on the edge of the tub.”

Maura sits like the lady she is, legs closed, hands on her knees, back straight. Jane kisses her knee as her hands slide down her calf, slowly lifting it and setting the foot to rest on her thigh. Her fingers working hard to unfasten the world’s tiniest buckle on a shoe that probably costs two months’ salary. 

Once exposed Jane’s strong fingers work into Maura’s achy feet. Her thumbs pushing deeply into the arch, the ball, the heel, the sides. Maura thinks she has gone to heaven and can’t stop moaning. “Oh my god Jane, is there anything you aren’t good at?”

Jane chuckles and looks up to meet hazel eyes, “Math!” She kisses the arch of each foot when her mini massage is complete.

Now with both feet freed from what Jane considers weapons of mass destruction she instructs Maura to get in the tub. “Soak, relax, and take your time.” She leans down and kisses her on the lips. “This is your time.” Maura leans her head back and closes her eyes, exhaling deeply as the hot water pulls the tension from her body. Jane moves her mouth close to Maura’s ear, her voice almost a growl, “When you step into the bedroom, it’s my time.”

Jane sets to work preparing for what is to come. She lights a few candles, turns down the bed, slips a tie around her neck, queues up some music and secures her black leather harness around her slender hips. She takes a seat in the chair and waits patiently for the object of her desire to walk in.

Maura appears 15 minutes later, the ends of her hair slightly wet, her body relaxed, she leans up against the doorframe taking in the sight of Jane lounging in the chair in all her soft butch glory. The sight of the tie and the strap on cause her clit to twitch with need. 

“Dance for me.” And right on cue Peaches ‘Fuck The Pain Away’ fills the air.

Maura smiles surprised that Jane remembers this was the song she was dancing to when their eyes first met. Maura lets the music take her away, her body moving in perfect rhythm as she makes her way to Jane. If she is going to sit in that chair then she is going to get a lap dance. Maura turns her back to Jane and grinds her hips against her thighs. She spins around winds the tie around her hand and whips her hair against Jane’s chest. Releasing the tie she dips her chest down and drags her hard nipples up the length of Jane’s thighs, up her chest. When their stiff nipples brush against each other the sensation is electric. Maura feels it deep in her core, while Jane’s entire body ignites with invisible fire. Maura stops her journey up when her ample breasts are smothering the Italian’s face. 

Jane groans at the loss of contact when Maura removes herself from the chair to reposition. She quickly straddles the chair and slowly circles her hips down as her hands rest on Jane’s shoulders. She inches forward so that she can rub herself up and down the length of Jane’s shaft. Her hips grinding in and around, her body aching for Jane. 

As the song ends Jane hits mute on the remote, she has had enough dancing for one night. She is too hot to delay further. Her hands gasp Maura’s still gyrating hips, as her mouth latches on to her right breast, swirling her tongue around the rock hard nipple.

“Oh Jane.” Maura’s head tilts back and her voice is unbelievably deep with lust. “Please Jane, I need you.”

With little effort Jane lifts Maura’s hips up and over her cock, the head pushing slowly in beginning its decent into the depths of Maura’s core. The moan that escapes the blonde starts from the center of her soul and rumbles out slowly, deeply. It is primal and ripe with desire. Her fingers dig so deeply into Jane’s shoulders that the nails break skin. The mixture of pleasure and pain drives Jane wild.

“Look at me Maura.” Her voice is low but commanding.

They lock eyes as the cock reaches its maximum depth. Maura bites her lower lip and fights to keep her eyes open. Jane gives her a little nod of the head and that is her signal. Maura slowly begins to circle her hips the sensation of Jane so deeply embedded in her and the shockwaves her clit is sending through her body as it grinds against the leather are divine. 

Jane’s fingers roll Maura’s nipples slowly applying more and more pressure. Drawing out deeper moans and gasps as her ministrations become harder until she is slowly tugging on them. Maura’s fingernails drag down Jane’s back leaving a bright red trail in their wake. Jane firmly plants her hands on Maura’s hips and takes control. She works the smaller woman up off her cock, then as she’s slowly guiding her down it she thrusts up into the wetness. Maura grabs on to the back of the chair and holds on for dear life. Their rhythm builds into a frenzy of panting, moaning, teeth gnashing into tender flesh and sweat. 

Jane is ready to take Maura over the edge so she brings her thumb down against the throbbing clit that is straining for release. In a matter of seconds Maura’s muscles begin to tighten, her moaning is beyond her control and then time stops. Breathing stops. Her body feels like it’s been coiled like a spring about to break. And as the spring lets loose, air fills her burning lungs and she clings to Jane. Jane kisses her sweat slicked neck.

“God you are good!” Maura says still trying to catch her breath. 

“Thank you Darlin’.” She can feel Jane smile against her neck.

“No, thank you!” She leans down and kisses Jane deeply. Her hands cradling the back of Jane’s head. When they come up for air, “Ok, I have to ask you… what is with the tie?” She gives it a tug. “Don’t get me wrong, it is very sexy, but…”

Jane gets a wicked grin on her face and Maura knows she is in trouble, in the best sense of the word. “I will have to show you.”

They move to the bed, Maura on her back, Jane straddling her. “Arms up.” Jane demonstrates by holding her arms straight above her head. Maura follows suit. “Good girl.” Jane grins and moves her body forward to reach better. Jane loosens her tie, and pulls the loop over her head. She leans forward with her breast mere inches from Maura’s hungry mouth. “Pardon me.” Jane chuckles. She takes Maura’s right wrist and slips it through the loop of the tie and quickly pulls the material closed capturing her milky white wrist. 

Maura gasps at the sensation of the rough fabric gripping her flesh. They have never tied one other up before and she finds herself turned on by the taboo act.

Jane notices the hint of a smile on her lovers face. “No one would ever suspect such a refined looking lady would be so damn kinky in the sheets.”

“Is that a complaint Detective?”

“No Ma’am, merely an observation.” Jane finishes tying the wrists together, not too tight, but just tight enough. “Flip over!” She moves to give Maura room. “Good. Now, ass up.” Maura scoots up on her knees and pushes her ass up in the air. Jane snakes her hand under a pillow at the head of the bed and pulls out something Maura is very familiar with. 

Feeling adventurous on the day she purchased her red leather harness, she also picked up a little leather tawse. She has enjoyed it when Jane smacked her ass with her hand so much she thought it might be nice to try something else. And hot damn, she was glad she bought it. There is something about the sensation of leather making stiff contact with her skin and the heady mixture of pleasure and pain that makes her soaking wet just thinking about it.

Jane positions herself right behind Maura, sliding her cock between those creamy white thighs. Running it along the outside of the very eager, very wet pussy, setting Maura off with a loud groan. Maura’s sensitivity is off the charts having just had a bone rattling orgasm. Jane knows that this teasing contact will drive Maura wild and get her very wound up.

She lets Maura move herself against the shaft a little before she brings the leather strap down against her pale white ass. Maura gasps and moans, a delicious combination of surprise and pleasure. Jane alternates from cheek to cheek building Maura into a whimpering mess. As the impact of the leather against tender flesh increases the sensations morph. Pleasure gives way to pain. Her ass throbs from the contact, each new smack stings more and more.

Maura is being pushed to her threshold. Her face is buried into the duvet now biting at the material lettings out semi pained sounds that are still laced with desire.

Jane tosses the leather to the side, leans down and very gently kisses the bright red welts rising on Maura’s ass. Her hands running soothingly along the contours of the blonde’s body. The sensation of Jane’s tongue gliding over the throbbing worked flesh starts pulling Maura back into the land of pleasure.

“Oh Jane….” Maura moans out.

“Tell me what you want Maura.” Jane kisses her way up Maura’s spine, wrapping her hands around her to pull her more upright.

“You know what I want.”

Jane presses her lips against Maura’s ear, “I want to hear you say it.” Her tongue snakes into her ear drawing a deep moan from her.

“Oh god Jane!” Maura’s body trembles a little. “I want to feel your cock fill me up.”

Jane winds her hand in Maura’s hair, giving her a tug back toward her. “You want me to fuck you like that?”

“Yes, please Jane, fuck me.” Their lips meet for a passionate kiss. Jane’s tongue plunging deep.

With Maura positioned again with her ass up in the air, legs wide and pussy open, Jane is ready to dive in. She guides the cock to the opening of Maura’s soaking wet core. Without further delay she pushes herself all the way in to Maura.

“Oh fuck!” Maura groans.

Jane begins to pump Maura from behind, in turn the blonde slams herself back against what Jane has to offer. Their bodies quickly coat with sweat from the vigorous fucking. Jane wraps her long arm around Maura to allow her fingers to work her clit. 

“Oh yes Jane, fuck… you are going to make me come.” Maura’s breathing is ragged and her body begins to tremble lightly. Jane feels the resistance against her cock as Maura’s pussy begins to contract.

She allows Maura to edge a little bit closer to release before she pulls out. 

“Evil!” Maura huffs. 

Jane lays down alongside her. “You love it.” She leans over and kisses the love of her life.

“Maybe.” Maura smiles.

“Maura.” Jane’s voice is raspy and warn. Maura pulls back to look at Jane. “I want you to suck my cock, lick it clean.”

Maura feels a burst of lava fire through her core at the command. She scoots down the bed, wiggles her way into place between Jane’s legs. She grabs the base of the shaft with her bound hands and slowly runs her tongue up the length of it. The taste of her sweet juices turning her on. Jane watches every move and finds herself incredibly turned on, growing slicker with each flick of the tongue. When Maura wraps her full lips around the head and works her way down Jane almost comes just watching it.

The brunette can’t take it anymore and pulls Maura up for a deep passionate kiss. Jane sucks the blondes come slicked tongue into her mouth moaning at the incredible taste. As horribly clichéd as it sounds Maura does taste like honey and sunshine. Sweet and warm. She rolls Maura onto her back, slipping her cock back in, slowly pushing her hips in and out as Maura matches her movements. They kiss slowly and passionately. Tongues taking turns at exploring. Lips gently caressing. 

Jane’s mouth slowly moves down Maura’s body, when she reaches her breasts her fingers replace the cock that was working Maura’s wetness. Jane’s tongue leaves no part of Maura’s breasts untraveled. She spends a great deal of time on each nipple, alternating between working it with her tongue, her teeth and her lips. Sucking it in, swirling her tongue around, flicking her tongue quickly against the hard nub. Maura’s back arches and her moans deepen, all the while two fingers slowly work in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

She continues her decent eventually arriving at her dream destination. As Jane adds a third finger she sucks Maura’s clit deeply into her mouth.

The moan the bursts out of Maura is the sexiest thing Jane has ever heard, “Jane!” Her name comes out like a pained call of ecstasy. Maura’s bound hands grasp for something to hold on to but only succeed in pulling the bottom sheet from the bed. Her hips are now bucking wildly grinding her clit into Jane’s willing mouth. “Fuck….that…feels….oh fuck…” Jane’s fingers begin to tap out a rhythm against her g-spot. 

“Let go Maura.” Jane says locking eyes with her partner before taking her clit back into her mouth.

Jane can feel Maura’s moan vibrate down her body. Her pussy slicks and the muscles begin to close in around her fingers rendering it impossible to move. All she is able to do it work her curled finger tips on the g-spot.

“Fuck! Com….ing….” Maura chokes out before she soars off into the abyss. Her back and hips arch off the bed. Her body feels like it is going to split in two. That is when it happens. The white hot heat building at the very center of her core gives way and she feels herself release. Truly release. 

Jane’s fingers are expelled from Maura’s pussy by the sheer force of the orgasm that splashes against her chest and chin. She keeps working Maura’s clit with her mouth coaxing more and more come from her. She pushes Maura way beyond what she thought was her finishing point. Finally oversensitivity wins over and she begs Jane to stop.

“No more, oh God. Stop stop stop.” She closes her thighs and Jane relinquishes her hold on her clit. 

Maura lays there, catching her breath as her body is rocked by a steady stream of aftershocks. Jane stretches out alongside her, not touching her body. “Can I untie you?” Maura just nods her head, eyes closed. Jane releases her with ease freeing her from her binds.

“Thank you.” Her voice is low and seeped in lust. “Jane?”

“Yeah, Darlin’?” 

“That was intense.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I’ve never done that before.”

Jane smiles with pride at being the first to draw such an orgasm out of Maura. “Won’t be the last time either.”

Maura turns her head to look at her satisfied lover, “Promise?”

Jane nods and smiles big, “I promise.”

“Good, I am going to hold you to that.” Maura sounds exhausted, “Bed?”

“Bed.” Jane reaches behind her and moves the duvet so Maura can roll back and under the covers. They both settle in, Maura rests her head on Jane’s chest, her right leg draped over her. “Sweet dreams my love.” Jane kisses the top of her head.

“Mmm, sweet dreams.” She mumbles into Jane’s chest, the pull of sleep dragging her under. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jane holds her just a little tighter, never wanting to let her go.

Maura is lulled into sleep by the steady beat of Jane Rizzoli’s heart.


End file.
